City of Dolls
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: when the home-ec teacher has her class do a baby project. Things do a little out of control. teen for Puck's potty mouth and just puck in general. Oneshot?
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Raising Hope last night on FOX (it comes on after Glee)**

**I thought this might be a good story.**

**Sam is going out with Quinn but I am going to turn it around a bit.**

**PLEASE Review:)**

**Thank you!**

**I'm making this short and tell me how you like it!**

**-PQ-PQ-**

"Ok class, we are going to start something new today," Mrs. Brooke said. It was 5th period, which was home-ec. The whole Glee club was in there along with 10 other students, "We are going to see how parenting can be! Here are your partners, Finn and Rachel. Artie and Brittany. Mercedes and Kurt. Mike and Tina. Matt and Sunshine. Sam and Santana. Quinn and Puck," Mrs. Brooke when down the list of names. Groans and high-fives went around the class.

"I am NOT working with Puck!" Quinn stood up.

"I think it would be good, baby. Come on please!" Sam begged.

"Fine, but you owe me one…..big time," Quinn sat down in a huff.

"Come up with your partner and pick a baby and a car seat and you can leave," Mrs. Brooke smiled and grabbed 2 big boxes out of the closet. One with the babies and the other with the car seats. Everyone went up by the time the bell rang. Quinn sat in her chair arms crossed.

"Come on Quinn!" Puck smiled and held out his hand. Quinn huffed and grabbed her stuff and walk to the front of the room.

"Which one?" She asked Puck who followed her up.

"That one," He pointed to a doll dressed in a pink pants and a little pink shirt.

"A girl?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Yes a girl," Puck sneered back She shrugged and picked the baby up. Mrs. Brooke turned around and turning the doll on. Puck grabbed a car seat and Quinn put the baby in. the baby cooed and opened her eyes.

"Good luck! Remember this is your final grade!" Mrs. Brooke called after the new parents.

"What do you want to name her?" Quinn asked as the new parents walked down the hallway.

"Jackie Daniels," Puck grinned.

"No," Quinn shook her head.

"Well, how about Beth? We could do that because we didn't keep her,"

Puck suggested hoping she said yes.

"Hmmm, sure!" Quinn smiled at the doll, "Beth it is!"

Glee club practice came quickly from the friends. All the girls walked in holding the babies, expect for Sam who was carrying his doll. Santana trailed behind him on the phone with someone. Finn grinned, " Hey daddy!"

"Shut up, daddy," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you want to be with Quinn?" Finn whispered.

"Because, I love her but not as much as I use too."

"Oh, well is there another special girl?" Finn grinned again.

"Well," Sam blushed.

"Who?"

"Its-" Sam started but was cut short by Brittany's loud laugh.

"Who?" Finn nudged Sam in the ribs with his elbow.

"Who what?" Sam asked confused. Just then Kurt and Mercedes strolled in their baby girl, Bella. Sam watched Kurt cross the room in his skintight skinny black jeans.

"Watch him!"

"Who?" Finn asked as Sam jumped out of his chair, knocking it over.

"The baby!" He called on his mad dash out the door.

Quinn watched Sam dash out of the room. She looked up Puck who was trying to feed the baby a bottle, "Give her to me!" Puck handed her over and Quinn fed her instead.

"Oh!" Puck said as the light bulb went on in his head, "That's how do you that!"

"What did you think?" Quinn asked, "Here you try." Quinn passed the doll over to Puck up kept feeding her. Then turned to Finn, "Do you know what all of that was about."

Puck grinned as Finn shrugged his shoulders. Puck laughed, "Q, he was relieving pressure in his pants."

Quinn looked at him, "You are so gross Noah Puckerman!" She punched him in the arm.

"It's true! I bet every guy in this room has had to do that during school!" Puck shot back as he set the bottle down, "How the hell do you burp this thing?" Quinn rolled her eyes and took Beth and burped her. Sam walked back into the room.

"You ok?" Quinn placed a hand on his knee when he sat down.

"Yeah, fine," Sam smiled. Quinn smiled back and turned around as Puck was putting the doll in the car seat.

"Turn it around dumbass," Quinn yelled at him, Puck really like it when she cursed. Sam glanced over at Kurt. Him and Mercedes were talking about something. The baby sat on Kurt's lap as Mercedes went looking through her bag.

"Just fine," Sam mumbled to himself.

"You say something?" Finn asked.

"Nope," Sam said and looked down at the doll. Santana had gone to the bathroom right as he did. She could be in there for hours.

"You ok?" Santana asked sitting next to Sam and taking the baby out of the car seat.

"Yeah fine," Sam smiled a fake smile. Santana fished around in her bag for the bottle Mrs. Brooke handed out to each of the 'families'.

"What do you want to name him?" Santana asked.

"Alex," Sam said.

"Alex it is," Santana fed Alex. The rest of the new families did too.

Mr. Schue walked in, "Ahh, the baby unit. Have fun with that!"

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"They cry, a lot," Mr. Schue smiled

"What do mean it cries?" Puck asked. And as if someone hit a button, the Beth started crying. Not a soft cry but a top of the lungs cry. Quinn jumped up and started to rock back and forth hushing the baby. Puck sat there watching Quinn and his new child rock back and forth.

"My point. Oh and a little heads up. The school thought it would be a good idea to put cameras and recorders in, so I would have sleepovers more often," Mr. Schue laughed.

"Great," Quinn rolled her eyes. The rest of Glee went very fast for everyone. Quinn was the first on out the door with Beth.

"Wait up!" Puck called running after Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Could I crash at your place with my little sister? My dead-beat dad is coming home tonight for a 'visit' and I don't want Em anywhere near him," Puck gave a small smile.

Quinn sighed, "Fine, You get the floor in my room and Emily can get the guest room if she wants."

"Really?" Puck's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Quinn you are the best."

"I know, I am," Quinn smirked, "Let's go get Emily and we'll head back to your place and get some clothes and things."

"Yes ma'am!" Puck smirked and the two started walking down the empty hallway to Quinn's car.


	2. Chapter 2

"You all set?" Quinn asked Emily as she slid into the back seat of her car.

"Yes! Thanks for letting us sleep-over!" Emily said with a smile, "A doll!"

"Yeah," Quinn laughed. "You're older brother and I are doing a baby project together."

"He will do a great job!" Emily smiled and looked at the doll.

"Where is Puck anyway?" Quinn turned around in her seat.

Emily shrugged, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you give up Beth?" Quinn sighed. She really never had an answer for that. Emily spoke, "I know Puck is the bad guy in the school, the bad boy. But my mom isn't the best person in the world and nether is my dad. Puck takes care of me like a dad. He would have made a great daddy for your baby."

Tears built up in Quinn's eyes. The passenger door opened and Puck slid in, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Quinn smiled at Puck, wiped her eyes and turned her car on. Puck hit the radio and turned on a heavy metal station.

"NOAAAAHHH!" Emily yelled from the back. Quinn made a face and turned it down.

"Wow," Puck smiled.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"The doll didn't start balling," Puck nodded backwards.

"That's because her eyes are closed!" Emily said with a bit of an attitude.

"Hey!" Puck turned around in his seat to face Emily.

"Hey is for horses!" Quinn called.

"Watch it Fabray," Puck pointed a long tan finger at her. Emily and Quinn giggled as Quinn pulled into her drive way. Puck hopped out and grabbed their bags, including Quinn's backpack.

"Ma! I'm home!" Quinn called as she opened the front door. The smell of an Italian dinner hit the three full force.

"Yummy!" Emily giggled.

"In here!" Quinn's mom called.

"You guys can drop you're stuff on the chair, we will figure out rooms later," Quinn pointed to the chair and took the car seat into the kitchen, "Hey mom."

"Hi Quinny how was school?" Quinn's mom asked.

"Hi Ms. Fabray," Puck shoved his hands in his pockets as him and Emily entered the kitchen.

"Hello Puck! And who is this little cutie!" Ms. Fabray cooed.

Emily blushed. Puck pushed her forward and Emily smiled, "I'm Emily! Noah's little sister!"

"You know," Ms. Fabray went down to Emily's level, "You look just like your older brother!" And she was right. Emily had tan skin, pin straight hair that was dark brown, just like Puck's. Her eyes were hazel. She was somewhat tall for her age, "And how old are you?"

"10!" Emily smiled.

"I'm Ms. Fabray, but you can call me Ann if you want," Ms. Fabray smiled at Puck and Emily, "Quinn how about you get them set up. And I'll finish up dinner." Quinn nodded and grabbed Puck's hand. He instantly straightened up as the cool metal of her promise ring hit his warm hand. Emily ran out of the kitchen to grab her things. Quinn tugged Puck along by his hand up the stairs.

"Emily, you can sleep in the guest room right next to mine," Quinn said sweetly.

"Ok!" Emily giggled and dragged her small suitcase into the guest room. Quinn let go of Puck's hand and she grabbed some pillows and blankets from the hall closet. She walked into her room and set them down on her bed. Puck stepped in and looked around. Nothing had changed.

FLASHBACK:

"_Wow," Quinn said cuddling into Puck's chest._

"_What?" Puck asked brushing some sweaty bangs out of Quinn's eyes._

"_I think I love you."_

"_Quinn, this isn't just another hook-up for me. You are the only girl who has ever really cared about me," Puck said blushing a little._

"_Is Noah Puckerman blushing?" Quinn giggled._

"_No."_

"_I love you."_

"_I will never let you go," Puck smiled and kissed her head._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Puck?" Quinn waved her small hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" Puck looked at Quinn coming out of his thoughts.

"Dinner is ready," Quinn smiled.

"Oh!" Puck held his arm out and Quinn giggled as she walked out of her room. Puck lightly shut her door and followed her into the dinning room. A big bowl of salad was sitting in the middle of the table, two plates of steaming meatballs and paste sat next to each other. Ann sat at the head of the table and on her left was Emily, shoveling her dinner into her mouth. Puck sat down, "Em, it's a fork not a shovel!"

"It's really good!" Emily whined between fork fulls.

"Do you have homework?" Quinn asked.

"Yes! Math," Emily said, "May I have some salad please?"

"Yes you may," Ann smiled and severed Emily some salad.

"Where did those manners come from?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"I can be nice," Emily smiled.

"Like brother like sister," Quinn said with a smile. Dinner didn't last too long because of homework and Quinn and Puck's doll started to wail.

"I got her," Puck jumped up from Quinn's math book and start rocking her back and forth.

"Never knew you could do that!" Quinn said once the baby had stopped crying and Puck was seated back at his place on Quinn's bedroom floor.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Quinn Fabray, a lot," Puck gave her an evil grin and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I put this chapter in Quinn's POV:**__  
_

"So how was the first night?" Mrs. Brooke asked with a smile.

"Ours slept through the night," Puck smiled.

"Ours wouldn't stop crying!" Santana said shaking her head. I glanced back at Sam with a smile, but he was looking at...Kurt? He is probably just looking into space, I told myself.

"Well you all have another week," Mrs. Brooke smiled. I rolled my eyes. Puck had his head down on the desk by now and was snoring softly. Santana turned around and looked at Puck. I held my finger to my lips, telling her not to say anything. She nodded and I had an evil grin on my face.

I leaned in and start to moan into Puck's ear. Finn saw what I was doing and tried not to laugh. Puck moaned a little back, and I moaned a little louder and whispered his name.

"Quinn," he mumbled back.

"Yes Puck?" I said in a sexy voice.

"Shit!" Puck jumped up and nearly knocked me over. Finn burst out cracking up. Santana started laughing.

"What happened?" Mrs. Brooked asked looking up from her desk.

"Puck let his truck running," Santana managed to say. The bell rang and I took the car seat and walked over to Sam.

He gave me a peck on the lips, "Hey."

"Hi," I smiled. Santana caught up with us holding her baby and Puck finally made in back from the bathroom.

"You are a bitch Fabray," Puck glared at me as he took the car seat from my hand and Sam took my free hand.

"Are your pants a little less tighter?" Sam teased. Puck and Sam never liked each other. Puck hated Sam more after he gave me the ring. Puck hid it best he could from me when I was with him and Sam in the same room.

"Sam," I shook my head.

"Yes Lady Lips, my pants are my less tighter. But you will never know what that's like because you got nothing down there," Puck snapped back.

"Guys come on," I said with a sigh. I knew Sam was mad because I wouldn't give it to him, but he would have to deal because I am not going through another childbirth until I'm married.

"Actually Puckerman I do have something down there, and it stays in my pants, man whore," Sam growled back.

"Well at least I know how to treat a woman," Puck yelled back. I rubbed my temples.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam yelled, "At least I don't have a daughter!" And I knew then and there that Puck was going to slaughter Sam right there in the hallway in front of everyone. I grabbed the car seat from Puck and Santana looked at me with a scared look. We back against the lockers behind us.

"Take that back," Puck said through his teeth.

"Bite me! I bet you don't love Beth!"

"I wanted to keep her!"

"So your blaming this on Quinn now?" Sam boomed.

"Woah! Slow down there lady lips. I never said that and I never would because I know it's both of our faults more mine then hers. I admit it was my fault but you can't turn back the clock!" Puck seemed to calm down.

"You blame everyone else for your problems!" Sam showed now signs of calming down.

"You are just jealous because your girlfriend did me and won't do you! I wouldn't blame her! Childbirth looking very painful! And plus you want to marry her and you guys aren't even out of high school yet!"

"You just want to get into girls' pants. No amount of kids will ever change that!"

"I swear if you don't close those big fat lady lips of your I'm going to hot glue them shut!" And there was the mean Puck again.

"SAM! PUCK! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. Both guys looked at me, "I know you guys hate each other. But just get along for a little while for me!"

"Come on Quinn let's get away from this man whore," Sam snarled. I looked at Puck and then Sam who started walking.

"No, until you guys can get along I'm not talking to either of you," I looked at them and continued, "Puck you can pick up our baby at 6:30." Santana and I walked the other way to art.

"See what you do!" I heard Sam yell from behind me. 

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-• **Glee****practice was very tense. You could cut the air with a knife. I sat in between Sam and Puck with Santana on my right and Finn on my left to keep them from killing each other.**

** Of coarse rumors were flying around the school like the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz. But none of them were true. Well maybe the one about Puck still liking me, but I had my doubts. Puck was like a book that was glued shut. No matter how times you tried to open it, the book just stayed shut. Sam was the complete opposite; he was easy to read, like an open book. But I started thinking otherwise. He had been very distant the past few days. He didn't text me at night saying I love you, like he always did. Kurt was late for practice, and the minute he walked in I knew it couldn't he good.**

**"Mr. Schue, can I talk to the club?" Kurt said.**

**"Sure Kurt," Mr. Schue stepped back against the piano.**

**"Due to some recent events," Kurt took a gulp of air. I knew what he was going to say. Kurt continued, "I am leaving here and going to another school."**

**"What?" Mercedes jumped up, I thought she was going to pass out.**

**"I'm sorry," Kurt said and I started to get teary-eyed. Kurt left the room, hunched over. Mercedes stood there gob smacked. Finn looked annoyed and upset. I glanced over at Puck; he was just sitting there staring at the door. I looked at Sam; he looked like he might cry. Santana was in a state if shock. Brittany looked like she actually knew what was going on for once. Artie looked pretty beat up. I saw him reach over and take Brittany's hand. Tina leaned into Mike. I looked at Mr. Schue; he looked like he was punched in the gut.**

**"Glee practice is over," Mr. Schue managed to say. We collected our things and quietly left the room. Santana and I walked together with our dolls to cheer practice. Brittany followed us into the locker room. We put our stuff down and walked back out and put the babies on the bleachers.**

** Coach was yelling at screaming at us like she did everyday. But none of us seem to care.**  
** We had a break and I sat with Santana and watched the football team I could pick out Finn and Puck right off the bat. I had a little trouble finding Sam but I did after a little while.**

**"I know why Kurt left," Brittany said.**

**"Britt, no offense but you can't turn on a computer let alone follow Kurt's drama. We all know that the meathead ****Karofsky ****has been giving him hell," Santana said glancing at Brittany.**

**"****Karofsky**** k****issed Kurt in the locker room, I swear in my Barbie's life," Brittany held up her left hand instead of her right but I got the point.**

**"How do you know?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Out of nowhere a lot of shouting erupted. I saw Puck and Sam go down. Finn was trying to pry Sam off of Puck. Santana and I were up in a heartbeat sprinting to the fight.**

**"SAM!" I screamed. Everyone stopped. No one had ever heard me screamed. But Sam kept in fighting, "SAM!" I kicked him in the side and he rolled off of Puck. Puck just laid there face up. His helmet was off and he had a bloody nose and a black eye, "What are you doing?"**

**"This man whore told me off!" Sam said standing up.**

**"So you punch him in the eye and nose?" I asked getting annoyed, "You know how I feel about fighting!"**

**"Come on Quinn! He got you pregnant!" Sam said trying to calm me down.**

**"Well Beth is half my fault too!" I said.**

**"No it's his fault! Quinn he got you drunk," Sam said taking a step towards me.**

**"This isn't about Puck is it?" I asked, "This is about how I won't have sex with you!"**

**"Babe it's not about that," Sam stepped over Puck. I saw puck roll over to face me.**

**"Then tell me Sam! Or do you want to keep another thing from me? What happened? A week ago you couldn't spend enough time with me and now we barely spend any time together! Is it because I'm ugly?" I shouted and I started to cry. Santana glared at Sam and then Puck and she put her arm around my shoulder and walked back to the bleachers.**

**"You guys are eggheads!" I heard Finn yell. I broke away from Santana and started to run. I ran off the felid and through the parking lot. I ran past the bank on the other side of the street.**

**It was dark by the time I had stopped running. Thanks to coach, I could run for days if I wanted to. I looked around and I was by Mercedes' house. I walked up her driveway and rang the door bell**

**Mercedes answered the door, "Quinn! Are you ok? What happened? Santana let Puck take the baby home because you guys are working together on the project. Come on in!"**

**I stepped into her house and her mom ran over to me, "Let's get some food in you and you can stay here for the night." **

**"I don't want anything I just need to think," I smiled, "Thank you though."**

**"You know where the kitchen is if you want anything, help yourself," Mercedes' mom smiled at me and left the room.**

**"Let's go to my room," Mercedes said and we headed up to her room, "Ok dish." I plopped myself in her bed and she shut the door.**

**"I think Sam might me gay," I said.**

**"What?" Mercedes said, her jaw hitting the floor.**

**"I know! I caught him staring at Kurt today during home-ec," I explained. Mercedes nodded, "He seems to be so distance lately."**

**"And how does Puck mix unto this?" She asked.**

**I sighed, "I think he really likes me. Did you hear what Sam said to Puck?"**

**"No but I bet****China****heard," Mercedes commented.**

**I smiled, "Sam said that he doesn't think Puck loved Beth. And Puck spoke so fast that Sam didn't even have time to close his mouth. He said he wanted to keep her and he loves her."**

**"Quinn why did you give her away in the first place?"**

**I let out a long sigh, "You know that Puck's little sitter Emily asked me the same thing yesterday afternoon. I guess because I missed my old life. Wait no that sounds selfish."**

**"Quinn I get it. You thought you weren't ready for I baby. Do you ever think Puck wanted to be a father?"**

**"All the time. At first I think that he didn't want to, but after a while, I guess seeing Finn and I together, he wanted this baby more then I did. When we were looking at Beth through the glass, he asked me if I wanted to keep her and I said no and then I asked him and he sighed and closed his eyes. I thought I saw him crying."**

**"We are talking about Noah Puckerman right?"**

**"Yeah. He might seem like a badass but when he heard I needed money he tried getting some. Though he did take it from the cupcake funds, it was the thought that counts." I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window.**

**"Do you still love him?"**

**"Yes and no."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah."**

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-• Review please:) 


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into school the next day with Mercedes and it was chaos. I was dressed in my cheerleading outfit and Mercedes walked next to me. Cheerleaders walked by everywhere. It was an empire. That's what was the creepy part. Any girl on the team to kill to be where I am. Head cheerleader, perfect football boyfriend.

Becky came up to us, "Coach wants to see you." I nodded. I never really liked Becky. I mean she was nice and all but the fact that she was our coach's pet kind of scared me a little. The team was nice to Becky of coarse, but some times I wish she wasn't so buddy buddy with Sylvester.

"I'll meet you in math girl," Mercedes smiled at me and patted my back. I walked past some if my team who smiled at me. I smiled back and walked into Sylvester's office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes," Sue put down her pen and looked up at me, "You are off the team."

"What?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Since you baby's birth, you have gained weight," Sue said.

"Yeah my boobs got bigger! Big deal!" I said annoyed.

"Until you can fix that you are off the team!" Sue said. I huffed and stormed out of her office and ran square into Puck.

"Hey! You really scared the hell out of me yesterday after you ran off the field." I waltzed right by Puck with out a word. I ran into Santana.

"Quinn!" Puck called after me.

"Bathroom. Now," I instructed to Santana. She nodded and we ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Quinn can we please talk?" Puck started to bang in the door.

"What are you trying to do?" Sam's voice rang through the bathroom.

"Your girlfriend locked herself in the bathroom with Santana. I have to talk to her," I could tell Puck was pissed off now that Sam was there.

"What are you trying to do now?" Sam asked, "Today is her birthday. Leave her alone."

"Happy birthday!" Santana smiled, "I have something for you once we get out of here."

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Babe I have something for you!" Sam called

"That will have to wait! I have something better," Puck said.

"What a pack of condoms?" Sam teased. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Just go!" Santana said, "I promise I will be right behind you." I nodded and opened the bathroom door and stepped out to face Sam and Puck.

"Yes?" I asked as Santana stepped out beside me.

"Happy birthday!" Sam handed me a small blue box. I could tell it was from Tiffany's. I squealed and opened the box, it was a necklace with a sterling silver heart that said 'I love you' in script many times.

"Sam! This is beautiful!" I said with a smile. I carefully took it out of the box.

"I'll put it on," Sam said. I turned around and lifted my ponytail up. He put it on and I turned back around and kissed him.

I caught sight of Puck's face and he looked like he might hurl. Santana stood there giggling. I turned to Puck, "Your turn."

"You get yours tonight," Puck smiled and turned around and walked away.

The bell rang and Sam kissed me again, "Happy birthday beautiful!" And he walked away.

"Aww!" Santana cooed and we walked to gym.

"Should I be scared of what Puck's present is?" I asked Santana. We caught up with Brittany and Artie.

"Maybe just a little," Santana said. 

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•

"Ready?" Puck asked walking up to me after school.

"Yeah," I closed my locker and looked at him.

"Put this on," He handed me a blindfold. I glanced at the blindfold and then him. He laughed, "Q calm down, I am not planning to rape you."

"Ok," I said a little unsure still. I did trust Puck, but the fact he was giving me a blindfold scared me a little. I put it on. He put his hands on my hips.

"Walk," He instructed. I started walking. I heard the door open and the cool are hit us. I had my hands out in front of me. I could hear that we were outside. Puck let go of me for all of two seconds and I ran into his truck, "I guess I should have told you to stand still."

"You think?" I asked.

"Watch the attitude," Puck said and I giggled. He put his hands on my hips again, "Step." I stepped down off the sidewalk, "Now into my truck." I did as I was told.

"Where are you taking her?" I could hear Sam's voice.

"Sam calm down, I will be fine do not worry," I said. Sam was a great boyfriend and all but when it came to hanging out or going places with friends, he would flip.

"Where are you taking her?" Sam asked again louder. The car door slammed and then I hear the driver's side open up. I could smell the Axe and hazel nut coffee sent of Puck.

"What did you tell him?" I asked. I tried to buckle up but it was a little hard not being able to see and all. I felt Puck's arm reach across me and grab the seat belt. I heard a click and I was buckled in. Puck laughed. "What?"

"That fact you are so helpless without your eyes is very funny." Puck laughed louder.

I punched him in the arm, "Shut up!"

"Ow! Fabray you hurt some times!" I heard the blinker for the truck's turning signal go on. I sat there. I couldn't look out the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked when the car finally had stopped. We had been driving for a while.

"You shall see," Puck said. I groaned as I heard his car door slam and mine open a few seconds later. Puck didn't waste any time. He threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Shush!" Puck said and I shut up. I heard another door open and it was warm inside, where ever inside was. The place smelled like Christmas trees. Puck sat me down on a couch and spoke again, "Stay!"

"I am not a dog!" I said. I still had my blindfold on. I crossed my arms. I heard more footsteps.

"Shhh," I could hear Puck's voice as he sat down in front of me, "You can take off your blindfold now." I slowly slid it off. And there sitting on Puck's lap was Beth. She had little brown curls and a cute little face. She was wearing a little pink dress and she gave me a gummy smile.

"Puck how did you?" I asked. He handed her to me and I kissed the top of her head.

"I begged Berry to let us baby-sit her," Puck explained as he moved to sit next to me. I looked at him in complete aw, "Happy birthday Quinn."

"Thank you so much Puck!" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We played with Beth for a while. It was around 6:00 when we sat down to watch TV. I was leaning somewhat on Puck and he was holding Beth. She had just fallen a sleep.

"I think we should put her to bed," Puck whispered and I nodded. We slowly got up, careful not to wake her. Puck and I walked up the stairs and found her room and put Beth to sleep in her crib.

We stood there for a little while just watching her. I whispered, "She looks just like you when she sleeps."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The night we had sex, I woke up and found you with your arm laying above your head and the other rest on your chest just like Beth," I smiled.

Puck put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, "I wish we never gave her away.

"Me too," I said. I could fell the tears building up in my eyes.

Puck glanced at me, "What's wrong?"

"This is the best birthday present anyone has ever given me Puck."

"What about what Sam gave you?"

"It's great and all but I could lose this necklace. I can never lose the memory of this night," I explained and rested my head on Puck's shoulder.

I heard him sigh, "Come on, lets go watch TV or something." I grabbed the baby monitor and followed him out, shutting the door almost all the way. We sat on the couch watching TV. Puck had his arm on the back of the couch, which means it was somewhat around me.

"I never feel this way with Sam," I said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked turning to me.

"Around you I feel…safe….around Sam I don't feel that way," I said looking down at my nails. Puck didn't say anything he just pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can I say something that I have been keeping bottled up for a while?" Puck asked after a while of only the TV talking.

"Sure," I said glancing up at him.

"Quinn please hear me out, I know in the past I was mean, but when you asked me if I wanted to keep our baby girl, I kept my trap shut because I have seen those 16 and Pregnant shows. I don't want you to turn out to be some high school drop out. Or some crazy chick. And I didn't want our family to be broke. I did it for you and Beth. Not me."

"I know you did it for us," I said placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I knew how badly you wanted to be a father; I knew how hard you would try. Noah, I really do wish I said we can keep her instead of no," I confessed.

"I want to be apart of her life."

"Me too." After that we didn't say anything. And when Shelby came home, we didn't say anything to each other on the car ride home. Puck walked me to my door.

"I love you," He whispered and then walked away. I stood at my door like a dummy, until his car disappeared down the road.

Emily took me out of my thoughts, "Where is Noah going?"

I pushed pass her, "I don't know."

"Hi Quinny! Happy birthday!" My mom smiled. I stepped into the living room and all my friends were there, the cheerleading team, Glee club, even some girls who sat with me at lunch. I slapped a fake smile on my face and acted surprised. I really didn't want all these people here. I mean it was great and all but I needed time to think. I walked into the crowd of people as they said their happy birthdays and hugged me. Sam placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Had I a really great night but Puck needed to be there. Sam wanted to stay the night but I said I was really tried. He said it was fine and kissed me goodnight. I said thanks to my mom and went to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

I sat at my vanity the next morning brushing my hair. I didn't sleep at all last night. I replayed the three little words that Puck said to me last night before he ran off. I was worried because he hadn't answered any of my calls or texts.

There was a knock at my door and Sam walked in, "Missed you."

I stood up and kissed him, "Missed you too."

"I'm glad Puck wasn't there last night," Sam said.

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you always tare the poor guy down?"

"Because he got you pregnant?" Sam said.

"Oh my gosh! Can't we drop that?" I said getting pissed off.

"History can repeat it's-self." Sam sat on my bed as I out makeup on. Unlike Puck, he didn't say I didn't need makeup, he just watched me.

"It's not," I said picking up my eyeliner, "He got a vasectomy." I was terribly upset when I heard because I thought maybe one day we might actually have a family. But that ship has sailed.

"Oh," Sam said looking down.

"Yeah."

"Where did he take you last night?" I knew Sam would want to know at some point.

I really wasn't in the mood to explain, or tell him for that matter so I lied, "He took me out to dinner. We had a good time." I knew that if I really told him that we saw Beth last night, he would have flipped.

"As friends?"

"No! As monkeys! Yes as friends!" I said getting annoyed. I know Sam was just trying to he a good boyfriend, but sometimes I needed my space.

"Geez," I knew Sam rolled his eyes, "Hey Emily!"

"Sam," I heard Emily's annoyed voice come into my bathroom. I snorted a laugh because I could picture Emily standing there with her eyes narrowed at Sam and a pout on her face.

"Hey Ems, what's up?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Can your mom drive me to school?" She asked.

"Go ask her!" I said grabbing my books.

"I did! But she told me to ask Puck, but he isn't here so I'm asking you!" Emily threw her hands in the air.

"You are just like Puck! Yes she can drive you!" I laughed.

She hugged me, "Thanks! Bye Quinn!" She paused and looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, "Sam." I snorted another laugh as she left the room.

"What is her problem?" Sam asked as we left my room.

"I don't know," I said running down the stairs as I heard the door open, "Hey Puck! Let me put some makeup on that eye."

"Oh your here," Puck said with a tight smile.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked in a rude tone.

"When you two old ladies are done, I will be upstairs," I said and ran up the stairs. I got my cover up out and say on the counter of my bathroom.

Puck walked onto the bathroom with my desk chair and sat down with a huff, "I don't get what you see in him."

I looked at him, "He is a very good kisser."

"Good kisser my ass," Puck mumbled and I laughed, "I am not putting that crap on," Puck said in a stubborn way.

I laughed, "Shut up! He is."

"I'm not putting that on, if you tie me to the floor and force me to eat brussel spouts," Puck pouted.

"You don't like those?" I asked. Puck made a face and I got some makeup on his eyelid.

"Hey!" Puck said turning around in the chair so fast he scared me.

"You can't see it relax," I rolled my eyes. I finished putting the makeup and his eye and he looked as good as new. Except for that spilt lip.

"QUINNN!" Sam's voice came up the stairs.

"DON'T GET YOU PANTIES IN A KNOT WE'RE COMING!" Puck yelled back and I laughed. 

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•

The car rid over was just as bad as Glee the other day. It was very tense. The minute we pulled into the parking spot, both guys jumped out of the car. Sam kissed me goodbye and Puck rolled his eyes and made a face. Puck waited for me because we had most of our classes together and our lockers were very close to each other.

"I still don't get what you see in lady lips," Puck teased when I opened my locker.

"I still don't get what I saw in you," I said and that shut Puck up pretty fast.

"Happy birthday!" Santana sang from behind me.

"Thanks!" I squealed. I spun around and hugged her.

She handed me a birthday bag, "It's from me and Mercedes and Brittany." I went to open it but Santana spoke fast, "Noooo! Wait until study hall with Puck to open it!"

"Oh boy," I said with a smile, "Thank you very much!" Santana smiled at me and left for her class. I glanced over at Puck and he had confused look on his face, "What's the matter?"

"I have been thinking," Pick said as we started walking to math.

"I can tell," I smiled.

"Anyway, I think we should baby sit Beth more often," He smiled at me.

"I like the idea!" I said happily and we walked into math. 

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•

Study hall was our last class of the day. I was dieing to know what was in the bag. It was killing me. Of coarse Sam had been nosey and asked. I said I didn't know. Finally Study hall came around. I sat and waited for Puck. He finally walked in and sat down.

"Ready?" I asked placing the bag on my desk.

"Yeah," Puck said with excited eyes. I laughed a little and stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out a photo album. It was a beautiful pink with little glitter red roses on the front, it had a my name written in neat script and 2010 underneath. I flipped open to the first page and jt had a page with a letter on it. Puck was leaning so far over in his desk to see what it said I thought he would meet the floor face first. The note said:

_ Dear Quinn,__  
__ Happy Birthday! You are the best friend a girl could ask for! We made this for you because we know how important friends are to you. We know you gave up Beth but we worked our magic and there are some things from her in here. And then there is Puck, we know you guys aren't the best of friends, but he is part of your history so he is in here too. But we didn't put Sam in here. This is all about you, Puck, and Beth. You're little family even though you guys don't live together. Happy Birthday and may all you wishes come true.___

_Love Always__,__  
__Santana__, Mercedes, and Brittany__  
_  
The next page had a picture of Puck and me. The picture had been taken one day when we were all hanging out at my house in my pool. I was 6 months pregnant at the time and you could tell. Puck had me in his arms, careful of my stomach. I was screaming at him to put me down but he wouldn't. Puck had a huge grin on his face. Under the picture in block letters said 'FOREVER YOUNG'.

"I remember that," Puck said with a smile, "You soaked me with the hose and I pick you up."

"And then Brittany soaked us because she didn't know how to use it," I giggled. Pick smiled and I turned to the next page. In script it said 'The Beginning'. There were some pictures of Puck and I. There was the first sonogram picture of Beth. Next to it was the second and then the third and up until 2 weeks before her birth. On the next page was a picture of all of us dressed up singing on stage the day she was born. Then there was a picture that I had never seen before. Puck was in the nursery in the hospital holding Beth and I could tell he was saying something and he also seemed to not notice that someone was taking a picture of him and Beth. There was a copy of Beth's birth certificate and her little foot and handprints. The next page had a picture of Puck and I we had our backs turned to the camera and facing Beth through the glass. Puck stood very close to me. He even had his arm around my waist. The next and last page was a picture of the whole glee club and I hospital. I remember not wanting to take the picture but Kurt said we had too. I glanced over a Puck.

"They did a great job," He said with a smile.

"I agree," I said and with that the bell rang and we parted our ways. 


	6. Chapter 6

The drama has slowed down a lot. Christmas break starts today and I can't wait to get home and curl up on the couch and watch _Elf_. We were in Glee having our annual Christmas party. Sam stuck to me like glue, as usual. I guess Finn sensed that I was ready to take Sam's head off and Finn occupied him for a little while. I sat chatting with Santana and Brittany. Everyone was in his or her own little groups talking, Mike, Puck, Finn, and Sam were talking about something football related. Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes were talking about who knows what. And Rachel was just sitting alone. What happened next blew my mind. Rachel walked across the room and started to bug Mr. Schue.

Santana smiled an evil grin, "Finn?"

"Yeah?" He asked and turned around in his seat.

"If you ever break-up with that girl over there, we should do it again some time!" Santana said. I gulped. Brittany looked at me. Everyone stopped talking, even Mr. Schue.

"You had sex with her?" Rachel asked through her teeth, slowly turning on her heel. I looked at the guys. Puck was leaning back in his chair waiting for all hell to break loose. Finn gulped and went white as a sheet. Santana had a smirk on her face.

"Well….it was umm….last year," Finn said trying to get his words out.

"Why?"

"Because….I thought you did it with that Jessie kid and I umm," Finn said.

"Well guess what?" Rachel yelled. But no one said what so Rachel went on, "I had sex with Puck last night."

"WHAT?" Finn boomed and turned to Puck, "YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIENDS CAN YOU?"

"I HATE YOU PUCK!" And I stormed out of the room. Of coarse no one knew what Puck said to me on my birthday. I ran down the hall with tears in my eyes. I could hear many footsteps coming after me.

"QUINN!" Sam's voice came after me. But Puck was the first to catch up to me.

He grabbed my arm, "Quinn just listen!"

"Why should I?" I said through my tears.

"Quinn!" Sam said, "Puckerman let go of her!"

"Well if I let go, she will run," Puck said glaring at Sam.

"How could you? After you told you me you love me, you go after her? I bet all the things I told you went in one ear out the other!" I spat.

"Because you picked him over me! I felt heart broken! Let's see, you hate thunderstorms because of your dad and that slut. You really wanted to keep Beth. Your favorite color is light green because it reminds you of spring. Your favorite movie of all time is _Elf_. You wish your dad were still around. But at the same time your mad because he cheated on you and your mom. You really want a little sister, someone who can look up to you. You joined Glee club because Finn is a member. You feel accepted here. You said to me in the home-ec room that you would go to your grave swearing that baby was Finn's. You had a great Christmas last year because you spent it with me and my family. You told me that you feel safe with me. You never have a good answer to why you gave up Beth. You're jealous of me because of my little sister. You thought I would make a great dad. Your right Quinn, I know nothing about you!" Puck yelled. I stood there with my jaw on the floor.

"You hate thunder storms?" Sam asked.

"See! He knows squat about you!" Puck said throwing his arms around.

I finally collected myself, "I-I never knew that you actually listened to me."

"Are you kidding me? You are the only girl that I have ever been with you wants to hear me talk. Rachel can't shut up about herself and Santana wants to get in my pants. Quinn you were the first person who listened to me," Puck said kind of sheepishly.

"Your in love with him?" Sam asked.

"Way to kill it," Puck said with an eye roll. I looked at Puck and then Sam.

"Let me sleep on it," I said and walked out of the school.

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•

I lay in my bed that night thinking about the pros and cons about both guys:

_Puck:_

_Pros:_

_He knows like everything about me._

_He loves me._

_He calls m beautiful._

_He loves Beth._

_Cons:_

_Could sleep with another girl, if I don't have sex with him_

_Throws kids into dumpsters. _

_Hates Sam_

_Not so smart_

_Can be mean_

_Sam:_

_Pros:_

_Loyal_

_Friendly_

_He loves me_

_Good listener_

_Funny_

_Smart_

_Cons:_

_Hates Puck more then he hates him._

_Doesn't give me space_

_Wants to marry me the minute we can get married._

It was very hard to pick between the two. Puck is great and all but Sam is a better guy to be with. I mean we are perfect for each other. I glanced down at my promise ring and turned it slowly around my finger. I glanced at the time; it was two in the morning on Christmas Eve. I was going to do this whether I wanted to or not.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there spinning my promise ring on my ring finger. I picked Sam. San Evans is my boyfriend and I will always love him. 

My mom was throwing her annul New Years Eve party, but I wasn't in the mood for much partying. I knew that what I did would hurt Puck really bad the minute he found out. But that didn't matter any more.

Sam was off impressing my family but I really didn't care I sat trying to concentrate on the TV. But my mind kept wondering. Finally my phone buzzed, it was Puck:

**I know you picked lady lips over me, but I wanna know somethin'******

Me: **What is it Puck?******

Puck: **Do you remember what whomever last year at 12 midnight?******

Me: **Yeah, it turned 2010.******

After that Puck didn't text me back. I knew something happened last year.**  
**  
_FLASHBACK:___

_"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Puck and I chanted together. Emily had fallen asleep long ago and Puck's mom was working late. It was New Years Eve and I was spending it with Puck. As he kissed me, I felt a kick. I squealed and pulled away.___

_"What? Is the baby coming?" Puck was panicking by now and he almost dialed 911.___

_"No! I felt her kicked!" I giggled. Puck had let me have a lot of sugar that night and boy was I hyper, and so was the baby.___

_"Ca-can I feel?" He asked. I could tell Puck was scared because I never let him feel the baby before. I didn't say anything I just peeled up one of his shirts that I was wearing- because most of my shirts had become to small- and placed his head on where she kicked last. Beth kicked harder where Puck's had was, "Doesn't that hurt?"___

_"Not at all," I said with a smile watched Puck's face as his daughter kicked. And that was the first time I had ever seen tears in Noah Puckerman's eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK__  
_  
My family came into the living room, which pulled me back to reality and they started filling the couch and chairs. Sam sat next to me. The count down began and Sam kissed me when the man said happy New Year! I placed my hand over my stomach like the night at Puck's.

My mom let Sam stay over. We curled up in my bed together and Sam was snoring before his head hit the pillow. I tossed and turned all night. Finally I had enough, so I snuck out of bed and put my coat and Uggs on and grabbed my car keys.

It was freezing outside as I ran to my car. The leather was freezing too. I got my car started and I drove to the one place where I knew I would sleep. Puck's house. I turned off my car and made my way around to the backyard of his house. He also kept his window open because he always complained it was to hot. He is like a walking water heater. It's always too hot in his world. I climb the tree outside his room with no problem and opened his window and slipped into his room. He was sleep with one hand above his head and the other was lying across a pillow, he was in his boxers and shirtless. What else is new? But the way he looked in the faint glow of the moonlight made me a stop and pull myself together before I jumped on his bed and felt up his abs. I shrugged off my jacket and kicked off my Uggs and crawled into bed with him. I curled up into his warm body.

"Quinn?" He mumbled in a sleepily voice.

"Yes?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned to face me.

I glanced up at him, "Couldn't sleep." I saw him smile in the moonlight that filled his room. Puck rapped his arm around me and I placed my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. I felt him put his head on mine. After a while, Puck speaks, "You took your ring off."

I glance down at where my ring use to be and smiled, "I guess I did." Puck put his under my chin and pushes it up so we are eye to eye, "I remember what happened last year."

"Yeah? What?"

"We felt Beth kick for the first time," I said slowly. Puck smiled at me.

"I knew you remembered."

"I love you, too," I say with a smile.

"Took you long enough," He said in a teasing tone. But before I can fight back, I feel his lips on mine. I can feel him slowly slide his tongue into my mouth and our tongues meet. Puck tasted like he always had, coffee with a hint of chocolate. The kiss was mind blowing but romantic at the same time. Not one kiss Sam and I ever shared compared to this one. Finally when I couldn't breath anymore, I could feel Pick pull away as if he could read my mind. I smiled at him and he laughed, "Better then Sam?"

I punched him in the arm. And he just glared at me. I fessed up, "Ok fine. Sam's kisses seemed more distant."

"I'm going to two sense in. I think he might be gay," Puck said slowly. I glared at him, "Ok hear me out, he use to watch Kurt like he was head over heels for him. Then when Kurt told us he was leaving, I thought he was going to have a psychotic melt down right in his chair."

"I think- I think your right. Lately he seems very distant. I mean he did give the necklace that who knows how much it cost, but that aside he seems to be in his own little world." Tears started to fall like rain, sliding down my cheeks. Puck nodded but didn't say anything. He pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep in his arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Glee…

My phone vibrating woke me up:

_**Sam: Where r u?**__**  
**__**Me: I went out shopping. Then going for a run. Sorry forgot to leave u a note. Love ya!**__**  
**__**Sam: ok:) I thought you ran off for Puckerman.**_

I just rolled my eyes and threw my phone on floor. Puck was sleeping like he always is: arm over his head and his head on his chest. He had a soft smile on his face. It was the first time I really looked at him in a very long time. Yes he was a badass and could he a pain, but that's what made him different. He never really cared about any girl but me. And I know he still does care about me. My phone vibrated again and I grabbed it off the floor.

_**Sam: don't forget, my place at 10. Love you.**____**  
**_  
I glanced at the clock, 9:30. I tried getting out of bed the sheets held me down. I rolled right of the edge of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. I finally untangled myself from the sheets and glance up over the edge of the bed. Puck lay right in front of me, still asleep. I snorted a laugh and spoke softly, "Leave it to you to still be asleep after I fall off the bed." I grabbed my coat and put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Puck mumbled.

"To Sam's house," I said trying to hide the fact that I really didn't want to go.

"So you make out with me and then go and run off with lady lips," Puck said sounding mad.

"Puck, I really don't want to go. I would much rather stay here. Trust me." I opened the window and stood on the branch.

"You know you can use the front door."

"Your mom hates me." I said as Puck walked closer to the window and he leaned out.

"She does not."

"Then explain how come I couldn't have bacon," I said raising my eyebrows. Puck sighed; I could tell he was mad at me.

"Bye," Puck whispered.

"Bye," I turned around on the beach and did a flip with perfect landing.

"Noah why the hell are you hanging out the window?" I could hear the bedroom door open and Mrs. Puckerman enter the room.

"I thought I saw somethin'," I heard Puck's voice as the I left his backyard. I smiled to myself as I started the car and drove to my house to get ready.

"We you guys are just so cute!" Mrs. Evans cooed as we sat at the dining room table at the Evans' house with all of Sam's family.

I put on a fake smile, "Thank you!"

"Ma stop it!" Sam whined. I have never heard him whine before.

"I am so glad you are going out with my son instead of the Noah Puckerman," Mr. Evans said as he cut his pancake.

"I know!" Mrs. Evans said. At that moment I was ready to jump across the table and stab them with their forks. Sam had the type of family who would not let you talk. Mrs. Evans just goes on and on. Don't get me wrong, he has a great family, but sometimes they said to much and crossed the line. When nobody was looking I texted Puck:

Me: save me?  
Puck: bored already?  
Me: meet me at my church?  
Puck: sure.

Puck responded so fast as if he was staring at the phone. I needed to get out of here and fast. Puck had been to my church once right before Beth was born. So I told Sam's finally I wasn't feeling good. Blamed it on bad sushi. And thanked them.

"Better hope she's not pregnant!" His dad called. I could them laughing. I wanted to rip their faces off.

"You want me to drive you him?" Sam offered.

"No I'm good," I smiled.

He kissed me on the lips, "I love you."

It didn't sound like Sam, but I said it back anyway.

I sat in my car waiting for Puck. He finally pulled up. I jumped out of my car and into his. He smiled softly, "Where to?"

I sighed, "Anywhere." We were out of town, about a mile out when I broke down into loud sobs. I could tell through my tears that Puck was panicking. He pulled over and the car on. I crawled into his lap and cried into his shirt. I felt his head on mine and him rubbing my back.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked softly.

"No," I said, "I thought you would be mad at me." He put his fingers under my chin and pushed it up lightly so we were face to face. He wiped the running mascara and eyeliner from my cheeks.

"I could never get mad at you Q. Do you want to talk about it?"

"H-his parents made fun of you and then cracked jokes about me being pregnant. He didn't say anything!" I said starting to cry again.

"Your not pregnant are you?" Puck asked. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.

"No!" I said slapping him in the arm.

"Ok good," Puck smiled, "Because I still don't forgive myself for getting you knocked up."

"Puck it's both of our faults," I said placing my hand on his chest.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one giving birth," Puck said.

I rolled my eyes. "It was harder then it looked. But you looked like you were going to lose your breakfast."

"Yeah what was going on in between your legs wasn't all roses." I laughed hard. Puck could always cheer me up.

"It hurt like hell," I said thinking back. Tears built up in my eyes thinking of that day.

"Hey, don't cry." Puck wiped the tears from my already tear stained cheeks.

I let out a long heavy sigh, "I going to do it."

"With Sam?" Puck asked.

"No, no. I'm going to break up with him," I said glancing at Puck sheepishly.

"Well you are going to need a good reason. You guys are like Barbie and Ken."

"Hanging out with Rachel much?" I laughed as I crawled back into the passenger seat.

"Hey! She said it during practice a few weeks ago!" Puck pulled off the side of the road and headed back into town.

"True," I said glancing out the window. I closed my eyes and when opened them again, I was laying in Puck's bed, dressed in sweats and a black wife-beater. I glanced at the clock, 2:00 in the afternoon. I slowly got out of bed and made my way down stairs. Emily was watching Despicable Me with Puck. Emily was laughing at the scene where the kids mess up the house. He looked so natural with her, he was so kind. He looked like a father to her.

"Oh you're up! I thought you were out cold," Puck said turning around.

"How did you change me?" I asked. Normally I would have been freaking out that Puck had seen me in my bra and thong, but it really didn't affect me.

"Well Emily saw me carry you into the house in your dress and she ordered me to take off your dress because it wouldn't be all pretty if you slept in it. So I changed you. Relax I didn't do anything, Emily was in the room," Puck explained.

I leaned against the door frame, "So you would have done something?"

"No!" puck said jumping up from the couch, "I would never ever do something like that. I have morals you know."

"I you two don't take this into another room, I will scream," Emily said turning to us.

"Ok! We were just leaving!" Puck said practically shoving me into the kitchen.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You don't wan to hear her scream, your ears will bleed." I laughed and so did Puck.

"Noah?" His mom called walking into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Puck said glancing at his mom.

"Well what is Quinn doing here?" Mrs. Puckerman said watching my every move.

"We are going out," Puck said slowly. I guess he couldn't believe what he was saying, I couldn't either.

"NOAH YOU KNOCKED HER UP AGAIN? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Mrs. Puckerman yelled.

"No! Ma we were just hanging out! Good Lord! I'm going out with her doesn't mean she is pregnant again! I thought you would be happy for me because I stopped having sex!" Puck yelled back.

Mrs. Puckerman's face was flood with relief. I guess I looked somewhat scared because of what she said next, "Quinn I really am sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. Noah I'm so sorry. I am very proud of you."

"So am I," A tall man with light brown hair that was starting to go gray stood in the doorway. He had deep wrinkles on his face. From the many times I have seen Puck with a hangover, I could tell the man had one too.

"I thought you left," Puck spat.

"She is very pretty," He said walking over to Puck and I. I could tell how tense Puck was.

"Dad," Pick said in a warning tone. I stood there gob smacked. Mr. Puckerman was standing in front of me. Puck looked nothing like him, nether did Emily for that matter. They took after their mom in every way. I guess that was a good thing considering Puck and Emily's dad was a deadbeat.

"Is this the baby mama?"

"Yes," Puck said slowly. I glanced at Mrs. Puckerman, she was watching Puck very closely, "Don't you have a whiskey bottle to be drowning in." Yet again, I was gob smacked. I heard Puck saying mean things before, but I never heard him like this.

Puck's dad let out a deep laugh, which sounded a bit evil to me. Then he spoke, "You drink too."

"Yeah well I dint drink like you do and I'm not a deadbeat. Come Quinn, grab Em and I'll take you guys out to a late lunch," Pick said not taking his eyes off his dad. I walked out of the kitchen. I didn't notice how tense it was until I left the room.

Emily glanced up at me and I smiled, "Come on Em, we are going for lunch."

I grabbed one of Puck's sweatshirts off the couch and Emily grabbed her jacket and we met Puck in the truck. "Can we go to Wendy's?" Emily asked.

I saw Puck glance in the review mirror and smile, "Sure kiddo."

I guess it was weird to see two teenagers and a little girl eating at Wendy's because we got a lot of weird looks. One mom kept giving us death glares. I kept my eyes on Puck as Emily babbled on about school.

Kurt came over and smiled. A guy about our age was standing behind him. Kurt smiled, "Hi guys!"

"Hi Kurt!" I smiled back.

"Hey resident fairy boy," Puck said with a small smile.

"Noah! If you don't-" Emily started to scold her older brother. The guy behind Kurt didn't look to happy at what Puck had said.

"Yeah yeah, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Em you are hanging around mom to much," Puck mumbled into his fries.

"So whose your friend?" I asked.

"Oh! This is Blaine from school!" Kurt smiled.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Quinn," I said. I kicked Puck under the table.

"And I'm Puck. And this is my little sister-" Puck said rubbing his leg.

But Emily cut him off, "I am Emily!"

"Nice to meet all of you," Blaine said with a smile. But I saw him step a little closer to Kurt as if one of us were going to kill him.

"I didn't know you had a little sister!" Kurt said smiling at Emily, "Quinn where's Sam?"

"Oh! Her and Sam aren't going out anymore! Noah and Quinn are now!" Emily smiled at Puck. He just glared back at her.

"Well that's...great!" Kurt said with a small smile, "How is Glee club with out me?" Kurt teased.

"Well Finn and Rachel are no more. Santana and Finn seem to be flirting 24/7. And Rachel is her usual spotlight hog," I said.

"I didn't know you followed gossip," Puck's brow knit together.

"What girl doesn't?" I asked.

"Well we should be going!" Blaine said. I could tell he didn't like us very much.

"Kurt, do me a favor and don't tell anyone about What Emily spilled," I said, almost begging him.

"No problem!" Kurt said.

"Nice meeting you Blaine and Kurt!" Emily called as the pair walked away.

"So what do you think?" Puck asked.

"About?" I asked finishing my coke.

"Kurt and Blaine," Puck said sounding like a girl.

I snickered, "Ask me tomorrow." We finished lunch and Puck dropped me off at his house. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to my front door, still dressed in Puck's clothes. All the lights were off in the house, that meant my mom was away. I got ready for the next day of school. First day back from winter break. That also mention I had to think up a way to break up with Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**I had to make a little change for this chapter to work, it is now Friday night. **

**I own nothing…**

My stupid clock was beeping nice and loud the next morning. I let out a loud groan and slapped my clock until it stopped with it's annoying noise. I slowly got out of bed and stripped Puck's close off of me. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, my Uggs, a light pink Juicy sweatshirt and a light purple tank top and headed into my bathroom. I showered and blew out my hair and gave it light curls. I put on very little makeup and slipped down stairs. My mom sat in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking coffee. I grabbed an apple, "Good morning mom."

"Hey babe, how did you sleep?" She asked putting down the paper.

"Good," I said hitting into my apple.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! Sam called yesterday night after I got home around 8, he want to know how you were feeling. What was that all about?"

"Oh I was at his house yesterday with his family and I was feeling so good. So I went to CVS and grabbed a few things and some lunch and headed home," I lied. I never lied to my mom but I couldn't tell her what really happened.

"Are you ok to go to school?"

"Yeah fine don't worry. I think I just needed a nap," I said grabbing my books and kissing my mom on the cheek.

"Have a good day honey!" She called after me.

"I'll try," I mumbled as I started my car and drove to school. Today was the day I was going to break up with Sam. I got a close parking space, right near the school just in case and web to my locker. I put my Spanish binder away and got my Global History binder and my Math binder. When I closed my locker Sam was there and he tried to kiss me but I backed away, "Sam we have to talk."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sam you are a really great guy, but I have nothing to fight for with you. We never fight, we always get along, and we are Barbie and Ken!"

"Isn't that good?" Sam asked confused.

"No! See Sam, I want to be with someone who will fight with me every now and then. You hang on my very word and say that I'm right! I could say that one plus one equals window and you would agree with me."

"But girls want to be right all the time!"

"Yes but after awhile it drives me nuts! We are to perfect. Oh and another thing! Way to jump to my defense the other day when your parents started cracking jokes about me being pregnant! You know I hate talking about that."

"You are such a bitch!" Sam yelled, "Let me guess, Puck told you to do this!"

"Why do you blame everything on him?" I yelled back. People were starting to stair.

"I hope you get pregnant again!" He spat and spun around and started walking the other way.

"I hope you get kicked so hard in football that you can't have kids!" I called after him. What he said hit me hard. I'm still known as the pregnant girl. Since Coach kicked me off the team, Santana has become the captain, and people think I'm pregnant again. I made a mad dash for the choir room and shut the door and sat in the dark crying. I didn't even notice Puck when he came in and sat next to me.

"I'm taking you broke up with him," Puck said slowly.

I glanced up at him through my tears, "Ya think?"

"Quinn I wish I could help but I'm not good with this stuff. I am dreading the day that Emily starts dating," Puck explained sheepishly.

"Well you're not going to help me," I said wiping away my tears and marching out to my car. I spent the rest of the day and Glee practice in my car crying. At around 3:30, there was knock on my window. It was Mercedes.

"Hey," She said as she got into the passengers seat.

"Hi," I said with a small sad smile.

"I heard what happened."

"Yeah," I looked out the window.

"And Puck told me what happen in the choir room." I hit the steering wheel as hard as I could- which wasn't very hard because off all the crying. Mercedes looked at me, "Quinn you know Puck has to tell people things too."

I sighed, "I know but why you? What about Finn?"

"Maybe because I'm the only one that can get through to you. Go home, sleep everything off. Give me the ring, I'll give it back to Sam." I reached into the cup holder and handed her the small golden promise ring.

"Tell him I'm sorry," I said. Mercedes only nodded and left alone in my car. I turned it on and drove home. My mom wasn't home, she was on a trip. I changed into sweats and curled up on my bed and watched some TV. About half way through _Pretty Little Lairs_, I heard a noise coming from my window, like pebbles hitting glass and that what it was. I opened my window and was hit in the face by one.

"Shit!" Puck's voice came from bellow my window, "Sorry!"

"Throwing pebbles at my window?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" He called.

I sighed, "Sure." I heard some branches snap and a few curses and then Puck was looking at me face to face.

"Are you going it let me in Fabray? Because in about five seconds I won't be able to walk," Puck complained. I smiled and stepped aside. He jumped off the branch and into my room. But his foot got caught on my windowsill and he landed face first on my carpet. I was practically peeing myself I was laughing so hard. He rolled over so he was in his back, "Glad I could entertain you."

"What did you wan to talk about?" I asked putting my TV on mute.

"Today," Puck said. I sat down next to Puck who was still lying on the floor.

"Ok," I said slowly.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the choir room. Tell you the truth, I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have gotten you drunk on wine coolers. I should have left you alone. I'm sorry I killed the romance between you and Finn. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I was sexting Santana that night we babysat those psycho kids. I'm sorry I went to juvie. I'm sorry for ruining your life. Getting kicked out of your own house," It came out like a river, I thought Puck was going to cry.

I lay next to him, "Almost everything you just said is half my fault."

Puck let out a loud sigh, "Yeah but still. Half of your high school life was killed by me!"

"Puck come on! I helped out killing my life to you know." Puck sighed and looked at me. I gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. Suddenly my house phone rang. It was Shelby, "Hi Ms. Corcoran! What can I do for you?"

"My sister is sick, and I have to head to New York. But I don't want to bring Beth with me. Do you mind watching her for say 3 days?" Shelby asked.

"Um… sure!" I said and Puck looked at me.

"Thank you so much dear! Can I drop her off in a bout an hour?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah sounds good." I smiled.

"See you then, thanks again."

"No problem!" we hung up the phone and looked at Puck, "We are babysitting again!"

Puck bolted up, "Really?"

I jumped up and down, "Yes!" He opened his arms and I jumped right into them.

"We have to baby proof this house!" Puck declared.

"Well we have some old gates in the basement from when I was little and I bet we could go buy those pluggy thingies that you put into the wall."

"Then we are going shopping," Puck said as he put me down. I grabbed my coat and put some shoes on and headed to Puck's truck.

••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•-•••-•-•-•-•

Maybe seeing two teenagers buying baby things in **Babies' R 'Us** was weird to a lot of people because we kept on getting creepy looks, just like Wendy's. But after the whole pregnant ordeal, I got use to being watched, unlike Puck.

"Can we just get out of here?" He asked.

"Yes. Now stop acting like I am going to feed you worms," I ordered. A very pregnant woman next to us was eyeballing Puck's butt. I glared at her until she stopped.

"Let me guess, that lady next to us was checking out Puckzilla's ass," He whispered in my ear. I snorted a laugh, which caused more people to stair.

"You got that right," I smiled.

Puck and I walked up and down the aisles, buying some toys and things, just in case. Puck kind of lost it when a group of pregnant woman walked by, "What? Can't a guy and his girlfriend go baby shopping? Good Lord!"

One woman leaned over to her friend and said loudly, "I guess they don't know what birth control is."

"Lady, lay off, we already went through this," Puck growled.

"Puck stop it!" I hissed

"Why?" Puck asked. We finally made it to the cash register, and people kept on staring, "What if she is pregnant? Got a problem with that?"

"I feel really bad for her," A man said.

"Hey! He is a great guy," I said handing the cashier my money and grabbing Puck by the jacket and leaving the store.

"Well that was…" Puck trailed off as we got into the car.

"Crazy? Yes," I said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Still, I own nothing.**

**I can not wait until the Super Bowl episode:]**

**Quick or no Quick I just want Glee back!**

The doorbell rang just as Puck and I finished baby proofing the rest of the house. I ran downstairs and opened the door, "Hey! Come on in!"

"Thank you very much for watching her," Shelby said rushing into my house with Beth and enough things to last a week.

Puck appeared behind me, "Let me help you with that." He took the pack and play and two duffle bags from her and set them down.

"Dippers, clothes, bottles are in that bag," Shelby said pointing to a little pink bag, she pointed to the other bag, "And toys and some other things are in here. There is money for formula and here is the type I use. Other then that you should be good."

"We will be fine. We babysat Mr. Schue's ex-sister-in-laws kids and they were a bunch of nuts. So we can handle anyone," Pick said laughing.

"Well I will be back on Sunday night to pick her up," Shelby said handing a sleeping Beth in the car in her car seat to me. She kissed Beth, "Bye baby." She smiled at us and left.

"Well let's get you all set up. Do you want to out her in your room?" Puck asked grabbing the pack and play.

"Sure," I took Beth up stairs and got her out of her car seat carefully as Puck put blankets down in the pack and play. Beth was sucking on her small fist and I replaced it we a binky and laid her down in the pack and play.

"She looks a lot like you," Puck said as we watched Beth sleep.

"And you," I smiled at the sleeping baby. Puck hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I kissed his cheek and grabbed the baby monitor and headed down the stairs and Puck followed.

After about three hours of mindless TV. I kissed Puck and headed for bed.

When I opened my eyes, it was shady in my room, like when it rains. I got up, seeing Puck out cold next to me, his right leg hanging off the bed. I glanced at Beth and she was sleeping peacefully. I looked out the bay window in my bedroom and saw snow. It was maybe about five inches and it covered the trees in such a pretty way. I squealed. Beth stirred and opened her hazel eyes. I scooped her up and kissed her forehead. "Don't wake daddy." I said and Beth gave me a gummy smile. I walked down stairs and grabbed a blanket and set it down in the kitchen floor and placed her with some toys down. She sat happily playing with a doll, swinging it around. She swung it to hard and it went flying out of her tiny hands and hit the wall with a small thud. "Poor doll," I mumbled as Beth looked up at me with wide eyes. I got the doll and gave it back to her. She smiled and continued swinging it around. I glanced at the clock and it said seven. I started to make pancakes and bacon. I was glad to be back in my own home because at the Puckerman's I was deprived of bacon. I looked back over at Beth to check on her and I saw Puck standing in the doorway with only boxers on. "Puck come on, we don't want to scar Beth for life."

"Well looked on the bright side, at least I'm wearing boxers," Puck commented.

I snorted, "This is true."

Puck reached for a peace of bacon sitting on a plate next to the stove and I slapped him with the spatula. He pulled his hand away, "Ow! Fabray what was that for?"

"No bacon for you," I said in a funny voice.

Beth giggled. Puck laughed, "You can be really mean some times."

"I don't throw kids into dumpsters." I flipped a pancake.

"I have no come back for that. Only because Beth is sitting right over there," Puck said. I finished making breakfast. We sat down to eat, Beth sitting in Puck's lap. She started to get a little antsy and Puck grabbed a bottle that I had made and started to feed Beth.

The snow started to slow down; it was about 10 inches by about 10:00 am. Puck and Beth had fallen asleep on the couch together, Beth lying on his chest. I took a picture with my phone. I watched some TV for about an hour when I doorbell rang. Puck was up by now, watching Beth sleep. I opened the door and there in front of me was the last person I wanted to see on this perfect day. It was Sam.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sam this isn't the best time," I said glancing in the point room, Puck was half sitting up with Beth still out cold.

"Why? You with Puckerman?" He spat.

"Yes, but we are watching Beth for the weekend. Can we please talk on Monday?"

"We talk now and get it out of the way." Sam was acting very weird. I could see Puck trying to get up but I waved him off as I stepped outside into the cold air, closing the front door.

"What is it Sam?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"Why?" He demanded. I knew what he was asking me about.

"Sam, we only dated to boost our reps and you know that. Yes we were perfect, but I was getting annoyed how you hung to my every word like it was my last. You know what people started calling us? Ken and Barbie."

"So you would rather be with that sex shark?" He barked at me.

But I kept my cool, "He is not a sex shark!"

"We could have raised Beth ourselves! Why him?"

"Sam you compared Beth to dying your hair! I had a baby at 16 how do you think I felt about that. We never talk about it. I only have Puck to talk to about it."

"I just give up!" He stormed back to his car and drive away.

"Lady lips is pissed!" Puck sang from behind me. I spun around and punched him in the arm. I took Beth from him and we walked back inside. We had lunch at about 12:30 because I fell asleep. I stood watching the snow as Puck put Beth down for another nap. I felt him rap his strong arm around my waist and place his head on my shoulder.

"It's so beautiful," I said softly.

"Yeah it is," He kissed my neck and I rested my head on his.

"I miss being with you," I said softly.

"You have me now and forever," Puck said very softly.

"I'm starting think you have a uterus," I said laughing.

"You are so fucking mean to me," Puck said, "Puckzilla is not getting mushy."

"I beg to differ," I said with a smile and spun around in his arms so I was facing him.

"Prove it," Puck said looking down at me. For some reason tears built up in my eyes and started to fall. "What did I say? Whatever it is I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and choked out words, "I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Q, don't worry about it. I completely get it. You had sex with your boyfriend's best friend, the badass of the school. And then got pregnant. I get it." He pulled me into a hug and I burrowed my head in his chest. I inhaled his sweet hazelnut coffee and Axe smell and smiled.

"You are the best," I mumbled into his chest. He placed his head on mine. After a while, he put his fingers under my chin and pushed up very lightly. He wiped the tears away and kissed my lips softly, in a loving way. I let out a small giggle.

"I know I am. Do you think Shelby packed a snow suit?" Puck asked suddenly.

"Yeah. If not we could buy one. Why?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Puck darted to the bag up stairs. He came down holding a pink snowsuit with gloves and boots and a hat.

"We should go play in the snow."

"When Beth gets up." Then right on cue Beth's voice came through the monitor. Puck darted back up the stairs. We dressed Beth and then we got dressed and ready for the snow. We went outside and built a snowman. I ate snow and so did Puck. Beth had enough about an hour into our fun. Puck brought her in and put her down for another nap. I sat outside behind a tree making snowballs. I heard my sliding glass back door open and then close again.

"Quinn?" Puck called. I ambushed him and threw as many snowballs as I could. Puck let out a scream as I pelted him with hard snowballs. He jumped behind a few garbage cans. I could see him making snowballs so I made more. I glance back and Puck wasn't behind the garbage cans anymore. Before I had time to panic, I was pelted from behind. I screamed and did a tuck and roll and smashed right into a bush.

"I give up!" I yelled from the thorny mess of branches.

"How the hell?" Puck asked, as he stood in front of me.

"Tuck and roll. Don't ask." I finally freed myself from the bush. Puck helped me up.

"I win," He bragged.

"That's only because I did a tuck and roll into a bush!" I shot back shaking my head as we went into the house.

"Sure, whatever," Puck teased and smiled at me.

I started up the stairs, "I'm going to take a nice hot shower."

"Can I come?" Puck asked raising his eyebrows and smiling at me.

"Nope. It's my Puck free zone," I said and walked up the stairs into the bathroom leaving a very sad Puck sitting on the couch. 


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

**Review!**

The rest of the weekend went pretty smooth. It was hard to say goodbye to Beth and the minute she and Shelby walked out that door, I had a melt down. I could tell Puck was trying to be strong. And lets face it; he was doing a horrible job at it. But it was the thought that counts, right? Puck hugged me and rocked me back and forth until I stopped sobbing. He stayed the night. Puck was becoming a real gentleman. First off he insisted on sleeping on the floor. He made me breakfast Monday morning. My mom was still gone, like always.

"I am going to drive," He insisted as I walked out the door. He grabbed the keys and locked the front door.

"Why?" I asked as we headed towards the school.

"Why what?" Puck asked turning on to the main road.

"Why are you being so nice? You could be off bumping uglies with Santana," I asked.

"Because, you are way better then her. And at the rate she is going, she's most likely going to have some kind of AIDs," Puck said and smiled. Yes Santana was my friend, but not my best friend. And Puck did have a point. "Brace yourself." We got out of the car and the whole entire parking lot froze and looked at us. Puck grabbed my hand, I could tell he was basking in the glow of all these people, and we walked into school. Everyone in the hallway froze, I could hear them whispering. I was out of my uniform. And thanks to Sue, the whole school thinks I am pregnant again. This was going to be a long day.

That stupid creep Ben Israel appeared with a little recorder, "So Quinn and Puck, what is it like to be pregnant with your second child."

"Pregnant?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "Where the hell did you hear that from? Sue kicked me off the Cheerios because I am fat, according to her."

"Israel if you spread anymore rumors about us around, God so help me I will kick you so hard in the balls, you better hope there's a stork. Are we clear?" Puck growled.

Ben took a feel steps back, "Santana said it! I didn't!" He sang like a canary and ran the other direction.

Puck looked at me, "Why would she do that."

I shook my head, "You and Finn are like the same person." I took off in search of Santana.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked.

I smiled and founded Santana. "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Because you spent the whole weekend with Puck," Santana shrugged.

"Where you watching us?" Puck asked.

"Sam told me," Santana slammed her locker and walked away.

"Sam," I said under my breath and stormed off to find Sam.

"She is pissed," Puck said.

"Yeah I know. This was all his idea I bet," I said through clenched teeth as I spotted Sam from down the hallway. He looked at me and smirked. I was going to wring his neck. I walked up to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Hmm. How about you stop spreading rumors about me and Puck?" I asked.

Finn walked by, "Oh she is pissed." He backed away.

"Bite me," Sam said.

"That's foreplay," Puck said from behind me.

"It means fuck off," Sam narrowed his eyes.

"I know what it means you idiot," Puck said pissed off.

"I'm not pregnant. And if I was, I would make sure to throw up all over you. Tell the whole school it's a lie," I spat.

"Or what?"

"Or you say good-bye to your hair," I said and turned on my heel and walked off.

"What do you have in mind?" Puck asked as soon as we sat down in homeroom.

"You shall see," I said with an evil grin and the bell rang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Superbowl episode is right around the corner! Eeeeeppp!**

"I don't understand what we are doing," Puck whined as I walked into the hair dying section of CVS.

"You sound like a baby," I said, picking up a neon pink hair dye box.

"Wha-ooooohhhh. I get it now," Puck gave me an evil grin.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back, "We both know he is never going to dismiss that rumor about us."

"Take green, too. Don't those colors clash or something?" I watched Puck examine a neon green hair dye box.

"That's purple and yellow but close enough," I grabbed a box of green and headed for the cashier.

"So what's your plan? Knock him out with a skillet?" Puck asked excitedly as I paid.

"No," I said shaking my head. Puck slammed down 20 bucks faster then I could. He also made the cashier jump.

"Have a nice day," She said with a tight smile.

As we left the store I looked at him, "Did you have sex with her?"

"What me?" Puck asked taking the bag from my hand.

"No the monkey next to you! Yes you!" I said sarcastically as I got into the passenger's seat.

"No," Puck said, "Isn't my type."

"Then what is your type?"

"You," Puck said sweetly. I blushed. He took my hand and kissed it. "But back to the matter at hand, what are we going to do?"

"Puck," I said glancing at him, "We have hair dye, what do you think we are going to do?"

"Uhh…dye his hair?" Puck asked turning onto my block.

"Good boy!" I cooed.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I knew that's what we are doing. But how?"

"He sleeps like a rock," I said. Puck pulled into my driveway, and parked behind my mom's car. I let a sigh because I would have to explain the whole 'Puck and I are back together again' thing to her, and that is not what I wanted to do. As we walked up the pathway to my house I made a quick little plain. I had to lie again. The door opened and there stood my mom. I smiled, "Hey mom!"

"Did you have another baby while I was gone?" She asked. She had that look that told me 'I am going to kill you.'

"No offense Mrs. F, but doesn't it take nine months to have a baby?" Puck asked. I was about to punch him.

"No mom. Shelby needed us to baby sit. Something with her sister I think?" I was silently begging that she would leave it at that. But why would she?

She looked at Puck and then me, "Did you have sex?"

"What?" Puck practically jumped backwards, "Are you nuts? There was a baby in the house! And besides, I'm fixed."

I flinched a little at the last sentence. My mom looked at the bag, "What's with the hair dye then?"

"Puck is dyeing his Mohawk pink, he lost a bet with Finn," I said quickly. From the corner of my eye, I say Puck look at me with wide eyes. I elbowed him in the side.

"Yeah lost a bet," He nodded, now holding his side.

"Why couldn't you go out with a guy like Finn?" My mother asked and stepped side. I quickly ran up the stairs and Puck followed. I ran right into my room and shut the door.

"I don't think your mom likes me very much," Puck said, sitting on my bed.

"No shit Sherlock," I said throwing the bag on my bed. Puck grinned at me. "What?"

"I love it when your curse," He said getting up and walking over to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it means some of my badassness is rubbing off on you!" Puck smiled and placed his hands on my hips.

"Not in a million years will I ever admit that's true," I said with a smirk. Before Puck could protest, I pulled him in a mind-blowing kiss. "Never." I walked over to the bag and pulled out the hair dye as Puck gave me a stunned 'I can not believe you just did that' looks. "Lets dye some hair!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Who here has listened to the Thriller/Heads Will Role?**

**Tell me what you thought because I love it!**

**And Need You Now! I kept thinking **

**about how great of a Quick song this would be!**

**Review!**

"No."

"Yes!"

"Quinn, I will be the laughing stock of the school."

I batted my eyelashes, "Please?"

"You are going to owe me big time," Puck slumped down in the chair, "Why are we going to do this?"

"Because, you hang out here, I take that back, you basically live here and we told my mom that you are dying your Mohawk remember?" I said, lightly pushing Puck's head back into the sink.

"Fine I will stop living here!" Puck tried getting up but I pushed him back down.

I smiled, "You wouldn't last a day without me!"

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked playfully, "Watch me!" He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I counted to five on my fingers and Puck popped his head back in and opened his mouth.

But I cut him short, "Your jacket is on my couch in the den." I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. Puck ran back down the stairs and left my house.

PQPQPQPQ

I walked down the hallway the next day. I saw Puck looking threw his backpack. I smiled and thought, _so helpless! _I strolled by and smiled. Puck glared at me and kept going threw his backpack. He got frustrated and threw it on the floor and started looking in his locker.

"Dude, what are you looking for?" Finn asked.

"That stupid pen!" Puck said. I leaned against the lockers and smiled, he didn't even bother to check behind his ear.

"Puck, it's behind your ear," Finn said giving him a funny look and walking away. Puck mumbled 'fuck' under his breath when the bell rang and sprinted off to class, knocking some nerds over. I smiled and walked off to Spanish.

All throughout the day, I could tell Puck's day was getting worse. First, Sam tried attacking him. Then he was slushied. After that, he got hit in the nuts twice in gym by a basketball. And so on. By the end of the day, I laughed more then I have ever done in a week. Puck stormed over to my locker after Cherrios practice and said through his teeth, "Dye my high, I can't last a day without you."

"I thought so. Let's go to my house, we can plan for tonight," I said.

"Which is?" Puck asked.

"I'll tell you in the car!" I said. Puck just looked at me.

PQPQPQPQ

"Ok! You can look now!" I said washing my hands. Puck stood up and turned around.

He let out a girlish scream, "MY MOHAWK!"

"You let me do it!" I sang and walked out of the bathroom.

Puck followed me out, "When are we going?"

"At 12 am, does that fit your schedule?" I joked.

"Ha! Shut up," Puck said glaring at me.

"Dinner!" My mother's voice floated up the stairs.

"I am NOT eating dinner like this!" Puck said being all drama queen like.

"It'll come out! Sam's is going to take a little longer," I smiled as we walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

My mom took a double take, "Noah, that's um….different."

"I lost a bet," Puck mumbled sitting down.

My mom looked at me and I smiled back. We all sat down for pizza. My mom looked at us, "How was school?"

"Well-" I started.

But was cut off my Puck, "Fine! School was fine!"

"Yeah for me!" I smiled at Puck and he only shoved another piece of pizza in his mouth. After that my mom stopped talking to us. I really did think she was mad about the whole 'pregnant at 16 with a badass' kid' or maybe the fact I was now dating him. But whichever one is was, she didn't talk much to us, and when she was dinner she got up, threw her plate out, and walked back into her home office. I sighed and shook my head.

"What's up with her?" Puck asked, finishing off his third slice of pizza.

"I don't think she is over the part about me being pregnant or my dad cheating on her. Or maybe both," I looked at him.

"Or maybe she is shocked by my hair color," Puck smiled and I laughed.

"Yep, maybe," I cleared the table and looked at the time, it was almost ten at night, "Are you staying?"

"If you want me to," Puck said and stood up and crossed the kitchen.

"Sure. I could always use a back up with my mom being mad at me for who knows what." Puck placed his hands on my hips and kissed me. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Let's go get some sleep," He said softly. I nodded and held his hand as we walked up the stairs, "Can I sleep with you?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you nuts? My mom is home!"

"Pull your mind out of the gutter Fabray!" Puck said. I rolled my eyes, he looked at me, "Is that a yes?"

I smiled, "Fine."

"Yes!" Puck took off his pants and his shirt and ran into my bed. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and crawled in next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"I think we should have dyed your hair glow-in-the-dark," I said looking up at him.

"That," He paused and smiled at me, "Would be awesome! Puckzilla could handle that!"

I laughed and closed my eyes, dozing off.

"Quinn!" Puck whispered in my ear, "We have to get going!"

I moaned and got out of bed and got dressed in all black and so did Puck. I left a quick note telling my mom Puck and I went in early. We grabbed a change of clothes and our school stuff and got into my car and drove to Sam's house, but we parked a block away. I knew Sam like I knew the back of my hand, on Wednesday nights, he feel asleep on the couch, which was about ten feet from one of the bathrooms in his house. His parents slept like rocks and no amount of yelling would wake them up, like parents like son, Sam was the same way. We snuck in threw a window that the family always keeps unlocked for some reason. We quickly dyed Sam's hair neon pink and neon green and got out, leaving no trace.

Puck thought it would be better if we changed in the car. And I thought it was the worst idea. But Puck won the little fight, and I had to change in the car with him. It wasn't easy at all; let's leave it at that. By the time I looked at the clock it was six. I looked at Puck, "It took us that long?"

"No, I let you sleep a few extra hours we left at around four a.m. It took a little while to park and get ready, then we had to B and E so yeah," Puck said turning on the truck.

"B and E?" I asked.

"Breaking and entering?" Puck looked at me.

"But we didn't break anything."

"Q, that's what it's called," Puck sighed and turned into iHop.

I smiled, "How did you know?"

"I just know you Quinn," Puck smiled and we went from breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Potty words in this one:)**

**I do not own!**

Puck and I were talking when the whole hallway seemed to freeze. Sam walked down with a shaved head, but you could still see the pink and green colors. I held my hand up to my face, trying to hold in my laughing, but Puck didn't hold back, he doubled over laughing. Sam, trying so hard to keep a straight face walked right by us, I could tell he was pissed. A loud shrill came from the hallway. Puck looked at me and we ran to see what happened. There stood Santana Lopez, with pink dust all over her face. I guess her mouth was dry because you started to look like a lizard, sticking her tongue out. I started laughing and so did Puck. She stormed off into the bathroom and left a trail of pink powder behind her.

"That was fucking funny!" Puck said as the hallways returned to normal.

"I have to agree!" I said on our way to class, "Was that you?" Puck smirked, "It was!"

"No one and I mean no one messes with my baby mama!" Puck said.

"Really? Baby mama!" I said, walking into home-ec.

"Yes!" Puck said as we took our seats. Sam trudged into class and glared daggers at us. I smiled back like we didn't do it. A few whispers came from around us as Sam sat down next to Santana. Rachel marched in and Finn trailed after her. He took a seat next to Puck and Rachel sat in front by the teacher's desk. Then the bell rang and class began. Mrs. Brooke went on and on about teen pregnancy. I look at Puck I could tell he was uneasy, and so was I. This topic wasn't something we talked about much. I felt Puck reach down and rub my leg, trying to clam me down. I placed my hand on his and glanced at him.

"Miss. Fabray, how about you tell us on risk," Mrs. Brooke asked. She was the type of teacher who didn't care what you feel; you were going to answer the question whether you wanted to or not. Another thing that sucked about her was that you had to stand up and answer the question.

I sighed and stood up, knowing this would be the talk of the school, "Teenage mothers are less likely to gain adequate weight during their pregnancy, leading to low birth weight. Low birth weight is associated with several infant and childhood disorders and a higher rate of infant mortality. Low-birth weight babies are more likely to have organs that are not fully developed, which can result in complications, such as bleeding in the brain, respiratory distress syndrome, and intestinal problems." And sat back down again. She called on some other kids, but they had no clue what they were talking about. Then she called on Puck.

He stood up and looked at me and then at the teacher, "Teenage mothers receive regular prenatal care less often than older women. Prenatal care is essential for monitoring the growth of the fetus and the health of the mother. During prenatal care, medical professionals provide important information about good nutrition and about other ways to ensure a healthy pregnancy. According to the American Medical Association, AMA, babies born to women who do not have regular prenatal care are 4 times more likely to die before the age of 1 year. But I know that would not happen with Quinn and I if we kept Beth." And he sat back down again. He really showed the class. I wanted to hug him right then and there. I patted his knee and Mrs. Brooke collected herself and the bell rang. We were the first people out.

"How did you know all that stuff?" I asked as we walked to Spanish.

"I can read ya know," Puck said looking at his shoes. I could tell he was nervous. See the thing about Puck is that after awhile of knowing him, you can what he is feeling without him telling you.

"Tell me Puck," I said.

He sighed and quickly glanced up at me, and then back at his shoes, "When I found out you were preggo with my baby, not Finn's, I went out and bought a bunch of books and read like mad. My mom thought I was sick or some'in. She could really careless about the fact I was ready how to take care of a baby books and stuff like that. I did lots of research and even started saving money. But then you said 'I want to do this on my one' thing and I just kind of stopped. Then when you needed a place to stay, I was really hoping we would keep her."

I was very shocked that Puck opened up to me like that. Yes, he did it in the past, but never in school. "Puck when I said that I was just mad at Berry for hurting Finn and the rest of Glee club. I should have told him. But you know Rachel." I smiled as Sam walked by; he just looked at me like he was going to poke my eyes out of a pencil. But I knew Puck would kill him before he could get to me.

"So it had nothing to do with me?" He asked.

I took his hand in mine and started swinging it, "For the most part, no."

"Ok good," Puck's mood changed and I could feel it. "How mad do you think Sam is?"

I laughed, "He might kill someone. His hair is very important to him."

"I can see that," Pick nodded as we walked into the classroom and Sam was rubbing his head. To me, Sam looked like a guy who just had his balls cut off. Puck and I sat next to each other. Santana walked by the classroom and you could still she her face was pink from the little prank Puck had pulls earlier. The rest of the day, was good. Then came lunch. I was happy to finally sit-down and relax with Mercedes and Finn and Puck. Rachel was off trying to do good. Which she wasn't at all, she was slushied once today and was almost asking for another. Artie wheeled off and Brittany skipped behind him.

"Ready for the big game?" Finn asked, glancing up from his lunch.

"We are going to kick some ass!" Puck punched the air with his fist.

"Are you going?" Mercedes asked me.

"To cheer on Puck?" I asked with a small smile, "Then yes." Puck reached across the table and tried to steel some of Mercedes' tots, but she slapped his hand away.

"Are we going to make a daily habit of this Puckerman?" She asked.

"Yep," Puck said cheerfully and tried again to steal some more tots.

Ben appeared behind Finn and spoke really fast, "Did you hear? Sam is gay!" And he darted away, most likely trying to make sure he didn't meet Puck's fists.

"Sam? Gay?" Artie asked with wide eyes.

"When Kurt said he was leaving, I thought Sam was going to cry," I said.

"I thought he had balls," Brittany piped up. We all looked at her.

"Babe, just because your gay, doesn't mean you don have balls," Artie said.

"So wait, if your lez, does that mean you don't have a vajj?" Brittany asked, her eyes getting wide.

Artie sighed. Mercedes smiled, "No, that's not how it works."

"Oh ok!" Brittany said and went back to eating her lunch. I felt bad for Artie some times, his girlfriend is dumber then a rock. But love is blind I guess.

"Anyway, it might be true," Finn shrugged.

"Yeah, one of us should go talk to him," Rachel popped out of thin air.

"Shit!" Puck cursed under his breath.

"Noah! We are in school! You shouldn't be using those words! They are very bad!" Rachel started to rant about curse words.

"I vote Rachel should go talk to Sam!" Mercedes talked over Rachel.

"Ok!" And she bounced off to find Sam.

"Dude, how did you date her?" Puck asked, shaking his head.

"You had sex with her!" Finn shot back. I just sighed.

"For the record, we made out. THEN I knew I couldn't go any father because of what happened with Quinn. I couldn't do that to you again!" Puck said throwing a tot at him. I flinched w little of memory of what happened.

"So the game!" Artie said, trying to make Puck and Finn to think about something else. And I was grateful for that.


	15. Chapter 15

We kicked some ass at the game. Santana and Brittany didn't go to the cheerleading championship, but Sue still won, sadly enough. I walked into the boy's locker room to grab something of Puck's. There was no one in the locker room. I found his locker and glanced at the little piece of paper. 45-0-15, written it Puck's chicken scratch. I quickly opened the locker and grabbed Puck's favorite black shirt. It was my favorite too because it was tight! I knocked over a small bag and it fell to the floor. Two needles rolled out. I bent over and picked them up. It could only be one thing. Steroids. I slammed the locker shut and marched outside. Puck was talking to Finn. I walked up, "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Finn backed away. Puck looked at me. I dragged him under the bleachers, away from everyone else. I held up the needles, "What the hell are these?"

Puck shrugged. "You're holding them."

"They were in YOUR locker!" I said shaking them.

"I'm telling you, they don't belong to me!" Puck replied.

"Don't play dumbass with me!" I whisper-yelled.

"Ok!" Puck held his hands up, surrendering, "Their mine!"

"What are they for?" I asked. I had this horrible feeling in my gut, I knew what they are for.

"Their steroids."

"How could you?" I asked. I started cry. I took off running.

"Quinn!" I heard Puck call after me, "I'll stop! I promise! Please don't leave me! I love you!" I could tell he was begging. I ran right into Finn and Mercedes.

Finn spoke first, his voice laced with concern, "What's the matter?"

"Puck!" I gaped for breath as my sobs got louder, "Drugs!…Steroids!….Locker!" I planted my face into Finn's chest.

Mercedes rubbed circles on my back, "Shhh. Quinn, it will all sort itself out. Don't worry."

"Come stay with me," Finn said.

"Are you sure?" I asked through my tears.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Finn said. I smiled gratefully.

"I will pick some clothes up for you," Mercedes nodded, "Good night." She walked off. Finn threw his arm around me as we went to find Blaine and Kurt.

We stopped and watched Blaine kiss Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled like a lovesick puppy as Blaine walked away. We walked up to him. Kurt smiled, "Don't tell Carole and dad please?"

"I won't," I said, "And congrats on finding the special person!" I smiled at him.

"It's safe with me," Finn nodded.

"If I may ask," Kurt said putting his hands together, "What's up with you two?"

"Long story," Finn said, saving me. Again I was grateful.

"Ok! Let's head home!" Kurt said. We all packed in Kurt's little Mini Cooper Dalton had given him. Finn had to slouch because he was so tall. The ride was short. The minute I stepped into their house, the memories came back, hitting me full force.

Carole smiled, "How was the game?"

"We won!" Finn said with that huge goofy grin of his.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" Carole asked. She glanced at Finn and then back at me. I was praying she wasn't thinking what I thought she might be thinking.

"Uhh…Quinn's mom is on a trip and she is all alone, so I said she could stay here!" Kurt budded in quickly. I was grateful again for the third time.

"Oh! Ok!" Carole smiled and left the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Burt walked in, looked at me, "Nice to see you again Quinn." And walked back out again.

"You can sleep with me," Finn said. Kurt looked at him. "Oh Kurt! Not in that way!"

"Just checking!" Kurt said in a sing-songy voice and skipped off.

"This way," Finn waved and I followed him up the stairs to his room. It was the same from what I can remember, cowboy wallpaper, tiny bed, and a low ceiling, which always struck me as odd because he was so tall. Finn disappeared into the hall and came back with pillows and blankets. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can sleep on my bed."

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem like a-" I started.

Finn cut me off, "Relax Q, I asked you remember?"

"Right," I said slowly.

Finn handed me the shorts pants he could find, and a shirt. I nodded and took the clothes into the bathroom and changed. A light knock came from the hallway. It was Carole; "I have a few things for you."

I opened the door and smiled. "Thank you very much Mrs. Hummel!" She handed me some make-up remover, face wash, and a toothbrush.

"Any time hunny," She said and lightly shut the door. I got ready for bed and walked back into Finn's room. I had to hold the pants up so I didn't trip, that was the only problem. Finn laughed a little when he saw me, and I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the door click. I sighed and flopped down on his bed.

Kurt poked his head in, "Night Quinn."

"Goodnight Kurt," I smiled at him and he disappeared. I check my phone: _5 missed calls, _they were all from Puck. I shut off my phone.

Finn walked into the room. "You all set?"

"Yep," I smiled faintly at him.

"Goodnight," He said and turned off the light. I crawled into bed and fell asleep very fast.

I woke up around two. I crawled to the edge of the bed and saw Finn, spiraled out on the floor. I shook him gently.

"Mmm? School?" He mumbled, eyes opening slowly.

"You want to come sleep with me?" I asked. He looked at me and I nodded. He slowly got up and crawled into bed with me. I lay back down, I felt him pull the covers around both of us. I took his arm and rapped it around my waist and cuddled into him. I wanted to feel like someone was there.


	16. Chapter 16

**So happy Quinn and Sam are no more! He he!**

**Review!**

**I do not own, sadly. **

I woke up and rolled over, Finn was fast asleep, with a small smile on his face. The last time we were this close was in the hot tub, when Finn got a little too excited. We never slept in the same bed before. It was nice though. Yes he was pretty dumb, but in the cute way. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. He asked confused, "Did we?"

"No," I said, shaking my hand.

"Ok," Finn nodded, like I had kidnapped him or something.

"Breakfast!" Kurt's singy voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on," I said, slipping out of bed. Mercedes was sitting at the table talking with Kurt, who had a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on and a spatula.

Mercedes smiled when she saw me, "Morning! Frankenstein's bride called before, she wanted her hair back!"

I grabbed a pot and looked at my hair. It was basically sticking up. It was all knotted. "Very funny!"

Finn came stumbling down the stairs, "Hey."

"Sleep well?" Kurt asked.

"Really?" Finn asked, plopping himself down in a chair. Kurt was already dressed and Mercedes handed me a medium sized green duffle bag.

"All the things you need to make yourself Quinn, not a horror show," Mercedes smiled. I grabbed the bag, mumbled thank you, and headed up stairs to tame my hair. It took about a half an hour. I pulled out my clothes after is showered and did my hair. Mercedes had picked out the more whore-ish outfit I owned. It was a tight light pink tank top, a push-up bra, tight skinny jeans, a shirt that had a light tracing of the Eiffel tower, which was completely see threw and some heels that were black. I had never EVER wore heels to school, today was a first. I sighed and got dressed. I gripped the railing as I walked back down the stairs. Finn did a spit take when he saw me. Kurt, who was in the mitts of flipping a pancake, forgot what he was doing. Blaine was here by now, he looked at me, and the pancake had hit him in the face. Mercedes smiled.

"You are the worst!" I said to her as I fell into the chair next to Finn.

"I don't think we have ever seen you in heels!" Finn said, collecting himself.

"You look great Q!" Kurt said, helping get the pancake off his boyfriend's face. We dug into our breakfast and then parted our ways to school. We got into Mercedes' car, and drove to school.

"Hold you head high, make him regret what he did!" Mercedes said as Finn helped me out of the car (the heels were a little tall for me).

I did exactly what she had said. I took my books and walked into the school. I made my hips sway, and I could tell everyone was shocked. I walked by Puck, who was talking to a football player. They both stopped, Puck's jaw hit the floor as I walked by. I gave a smirk.

The rest of the day went by…. nicely. When everyone had left, I walked out of the school, holding my shoes in my right hand and my Spanish binder in my left hand.

"Quinn!" Puck's voice called after me. I gulped some air down and turned and watched him run across the small parking lot.

I looked at him with the dirtiest look I could give him, "What?"

His voice was begging, "Can we please talk?"

"What?" I asked again.

"Hear me out. I am so sorry. Drugs are stupid, I know. And I hate myself for using them. I will never ever use them again, not even Advil. Please Quinn take me back! You are my world!"

I sighed, annoyed, "Puck I gave you to many chances."

"I sorry! I'm a dumbass! My sister told me what an idiot I was for letting you go! And she is so right!"

I started yelling, "I'M DONE WITH YOU NOAH PUCKERMAN!" And stormed off.

"Quinn!" I heard the strain in his voice.

"Noah, you are a lima loser! What the hell is wrong with you? Drugs? I should have known. Maybe you should go back to jail!" I screamed even louder than before. I ran to my car.

"Quinn," I heard Puck whisper, but I didn't care. I was done with Noah Puckerman, forever. Nothing would make me turn back. Nothing. I turned up the radio and blasted So What by P!nk and drove home.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own.**

**Review!**

I tossed and turned since I went to bed at 12 am. It was now 2 am. What I had said to Puck about going back to jail felt so wrong AFTER the words left my mouth, they sounded better in my head. I rolled over for what seemed like the millionth time and looked out the window to the pouring rain. There was a loud crack of thunder and then lightning lit up my room for a brief second. I slipped out of bed and put rain boots on and a raincoat. I grabbed my phone and put on a hoodie and stepped out into the rain.

I walked all the way to Puck's house, which was five blocks away. We lived in the Sam development, but I lived in a bigger house then his. I walked up to the front door and there was another clap of thunder that scared me so bad, my feet almost came over a little chair that was faded. I saw the glow of the TV and I knocked on the door. Puck's mom answered the door, "You."

I sighed, thanking God that she couldn't see the tears running down my face, "Can I talk to Puck?"

"He is in his room." She stepped aside and let me in. I smiled gratefully at her and walked up the small staircase and down the hall to Puck's room. I lightly knocked on the door.

Puck's mumbled husky voice came through, "Go away."

"Please can we talk?" I whispered, because it was 2:30 in the morning.

Puck's door flew open and he stood there, in the clothes that he wore to school. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tear stained. "What?" He spat.

"Puck I am so sorry. I was just mad. Not at you, but my dad. The other dad he stopped by, trying to convince me to come live with him in LA. But I told him no. He got mad and hit me. He yelled at mom and stormed out the door. Puck I miss you. And all that on Friday was all Mercedes." The tears cam as hard as the rain. "I-I miss you! I haven't slept in two days and what I said is killing me! Your not a Lima loser and you never were! Please Puck." He looked at me, and then hugged me. We rocked back and forth in the doorway to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry too," He said finally. He pulled me into his room and shut the door.

"No Noah," I said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Half of this is my fault."

Puck smiled at me, "You believe what you want Fabray."

_**Monday at school:**_

"Are you going?" I turned to Artie as we strolled down the hallway to Global History.

"To Rachel's party? Yes!" Artie smiled.

"Me too," I said.

"You too what?" Puck appeared beside me.

"Rachel's 'epic' party this Friday night," I explained.

Puck looked at me with wide eyes, "Berry is throwing a party?"

"Yeah, she told Mercedes who told me who told Quinn," Artie said, "I think Kurt and Blaine are going too."

"Well I ill be there then," Puck nodded. He almost ran right into Sam, who was playing tonsil hockey with Santana.

"Woah! When did that happen?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Well that rules out the theory he is gay!" Puck said loudly enough so Sam and Santana could hear.

"Shut your hole Puckerman!" Santana said in a very rude way. Santana was pressed up against the wall and Sam was leaning out a bit.

"You better shut your dick sucker Santana," I shot back. Puck just looked at me. And so did Santana, Sam and Artie. Puck knew I cursed, but I don't think he has ever heard me say something like that. I just smirked and walked into Global.

"Nice Fabray," Puck complemented me.

"Thank you, Puckerman!" I said in a teasing tone and the bell rang.


	18. Chapter 18

Based on "Blame it on the Alcohol"

**WARNING: SEX, DRUNKNESS, CURSE WORDS, HANGOVERS AND SO ON.**

**I do not own**

**Review!**

The world was spinning that morning. My head was pounding like a drum to the beat of a very fast rock song. Everything was so loud. I let out a groan and rolled over. I hit a warm sleeping body. I looked over and there was Puck, shirtless. I looked down, and I was too. I could feel the sheets of the bed on my legs. I glanced around the room, and it wasn't my house I can tell you that. I rolled out of bed, naked, and fell right onto the floor. "Gahhhhhh." Puck's husky voice came from on top of the bed, "Keep it down!" I stood up, rapping a bed sheet around me; Puck was also naked, great.

That is when Rachel burst through the door, it sound like machine gun fire, "GOOOODDD MMORNNINGG!"

"Rachel!" Puck and I both groaned. He tossed a pillow at her. I almost fell back onto the bed.

"I told you too-" Finn stopped mid-sentence when he saw Puck and I. "Rachel lets go!" And he dragged her out of her room.

Puck sat up slowly, "Did we?"

I sighed, and nodded slowly, "I think we did." And then I made a b-line for the bathroom and Puck was right on my heels, and we saw what we ate and drank last night.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_Woah! Take it easy!" Puck said. _

_I helped up a red Cup. I was drunk, really drunk. "You killed my body! I had abs!"_

"_Quinn! Relaxxxxxxxxx," Puck held out the word. I let out a drunken burp and Puck caught me and we fell onto the couch in a drunken mess. _

"_Hand me another cup!" Tina called. I looked up and Brittany was stripping, Rachel was all over Finn (surprise, surprise), Blaine and Kurt were grinding. Sam and Santana were nearly having sex right on the stage in Rachel's' basement, Mercedes and Tina were cracking up about something Mike said, and Artie was wheeling around in circles. This was the best party ever! Puck scooped up a bottle of what looked like expansive whiskey and took a long sip, and handed it to me and I did the same. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

The next day at school was the worst. Everything was way to loud, and I wanted to throw up every five minutes. The whole glee club, except for Finn and Rachel, were walking around slower then slugs. I was leaning up against a locker, half asleep, waiting for Puck to get his books when Rachel appeared in front of me like a gofer popping out of a hole.

"Hi Quinn!" She sang.

"Rachel why are you screaming?" I asked softly, rubbing my temples.

She cocked her head, "Because I don't have a hangover!" And hopped away.

Puck turned slowly to me, "Thank God she is gone. She is like a zit!" I only nodded and walked to math. After math, which I almost fell asleep during, we ran into the hockey pucks. These kids are so full of it, which makes me want to scream.

The leader of the pack smirked, "I see you Glee clubbers have hangovers."

"And your point?" Puck asked, I could tell he was not in the mood for this.

"I didn't know you guys could drink!" Another teased.

"Do I have to put you idiots in your place _AGAIN_?" Puck shot back, I could fell him getting tense.

I put my hand on his arm, "Puck come on. They have the self-esteem of a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of a New York City bus, let's go."

"And I heard you had sex again!" the leader commented, he was in for it. "Hope you use birth control Quinn." He turned away laughing, I kicked him in the back of the knee and he fell to the floor. The rest of his followers looked at me, soon enough, Puck started throwing a few punches and I was too. One tugged my hair and I whacked him in the balls, hard. That landed us it the principle's office.

"I can not believe you two!" Figgins said.

"They made fun of us!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Yeah! He was asking for it!" Puck butted in. "They have always hated us. And the football team too!"

"They have not!" Figgins yelled back.

"Yes they have!" Karofsky and the rest of the football team burst through the door, making the small room smell like an old gym sock.

"This does not concern you!" Figgins was mad now.

"We were only defending ourselves!" I said. I was not getting detention for this one. "One of them was pulling on my hair!"

"Then another made a crack about her being pregnant again!" Puck's face was red with madness.

"Figgins just let them go and punish the hokey team. Everyday I see them giving my kids and the football team a hard time, but you never help my kids out!" Mr. Schue said.

Figgins sighed, "Alright fine, but you both get a warning, William go find the hokey team and drag them in here!"

"Yes!" Puck and I both jumped up and strolled out behind the football team and Mr. Schue.


	19. Chapter 19

**OK, now there is sex. **

**Review!**

**I do not own!**

_Our lips crashed again and Puck's tongue forced its way in my mouth. I took it to myself to strip down to my panties and bra. My hands then snaked down Puck's chest and quickly undid the belt and button of his pant._

_"God." Puck sighed as I pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection._

_"Oh, my God!" I giggled looking down._

_"What?" Greg asked._

_"I haven't seen that in a while." I whispered brushing my panty-covered core against the tip of his cock. We both moaned loudly and Puck moved a hand over my thigh. He pushed my underwear to the side and with a swift thrust he was buried deep inside me. The movement slammed me against the bed. I moaned loudly and looked at Puck with a lustful smile. He placed both hands on my ass and held on tight as he began pumping his hips. His eyes fell to my breasts, they were slightly moving every time he thrust into me. _

_"Oh, Puck, faster, harder, more." I as I tangled my fingers in Puck's mohawk. Puck obeyed, making me slightly whimper. I tilted my pelvis so Puck would brush my g-spot with every thrust. Puck watched as my hand slid down between us and started teasing my clit._

_"Holy fuck!" Puck squeaked, groaning._

_"I'm so close Noah." I moaned. He pushed harder into me a few times and I cried out his name. Puck slammed into me one last time, releasing his seed into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, his member still inside her. Puck placed his head on my shoulder, still amazed at what had just happened._

_"Oh, Puck! You're amazing, so good." I breathed into his ear._

_"You are…incredible." Puck said. He used his nose to push the damp hair from my neck and placed soft kisses against it. We stayed still for a few more minutes, kissing and waiting for our breathing to return to normal._

"So Quinn," Mrs. Holiday said, looking at me. I gulped, I was flashing back to the night Puck and I hooked up- again, "Tell me one thing you should be very careful of while having sex."

"Herpes," I said, avoiding using the 'p' word and the 'b' word for that matter.

"Good!" She praised me like a dog. Puck let out a small sigh next to me and I glanced at him. But he gave a grin and went back to staring off into space like Puck does all the time. Santana and Sam were almost having sex, in sex-ed, that's a newsflash. They have been making out with each other like the end of the world is coming tomorrow. Some tiny part of me- really tiny- still kind of likes Sam. He was better for me, but Puck was kinder and we have a bond, which you could only get if you have sex with your once boyfriend's best friend. I knew Puck always looked at me the same way he did in the hospital when Beth was born. The look was 'I-will-always-be-yours-even-if-you-don't-pick-me'.

BBBBRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG! There was the bell. I jumped out of my seat, collated my things and nearly spirited out the door and Puck was on my heels.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked.

"Yeah fine why?" I asked quickly, I wasn't feeling so good for the past three weeks, and my period was late.

"Because, since we, you know, you have been acting kind of nervous, like some psycho killer is out to get you," Puck said.

"My period is late and I don't feel good!" I blurted out. Puck faced flashed through emotions, first worried, then scared, then horrified, and then he put on the 'nothing can scare me' face.

"Wha-what?" He stuttered.

I pulled him into an empty science room, "There is that tiny possibility that we could relive that nine months of our lives, but I'm on birth control."

"Did you take a test?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go during lunch." I looked at him with a nervous glance.

"Quinn, listen, if you are pregnant again, I am going to stand by you, no matter what."

I hugged him, "Thanks Puck."

The PA system clicked on and Mr. Figgins' annoying voice made it's way into the room, "Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray please come to my office."

"Let's go kick some hokey Puck ass!" Puck threw his fist in the air and I laughed, as we walked out of them room to the office.

We sat in two of the four chairs, facing the fat secretary in the main office. She wore way too much makeup, and her clothes were way to tight. I sighed and looked into the office. Figgins was fighting with Mr. Schue and the coach of the hockey team. The hockey pucks came strolling in and looked at the both of us. He leaned up against the window and glared daggers at us. Sue strolled into the office, looked at us, and walked right into Figgins' office. I started reading Figgins' lips. He was yelling at the coach about his team. The coach was yelling back.

Puck leaned and whispered in my ear, "What's going on?"

I guess he knew I could read lips, "Figgins is mad about what they are doing to us, and the football team. He wants to bench the team. Now he is yelling at Sue for trying to shoot Brittany out of a cannon. Sue is yelling back saying it was fine. I don't know what Mr. Schue is talking about. Oh boy, brace yourselves."

"Why?" The head hokey Puck asked.

I glared at him, "Because, Figgins just benched the Cherrios and wants to bench you too." Sue stored out, looked at us, and pulled down her jacket. What she did next made the whole room shake, and almost broke my eardrums. She let out this blood-curdling scream and pushed all of the stuff of the sectary's desk! I sat very still. She went after the woman, nearing tarring her head off. Sue hurtled the Mac desktop screen right threw the glass window between Figgins' office and the room we were watching this go down in. Glass went everywhere. Students were backing away from the office, some even ran. Sue took the keyboard and the phone, and chucked it threw the glass between the hall and the office. Students screamed and scattered like scared mice. The hokey pucks looked like they might pee their pants. Puck looked at me and I just looked back. Sue pushed a few kids into lockers, making a hurricane of papers, binders and books.

The hockey coach walked out. He cleared his throat, "Leave them alone and we will be OK."

"Sorry Quinn and Puck," The head kid said, and ran out of the office.

Mr. Schue walked out after, "How about you guys go to lunch, and watch out for Sue." We nodded and walked out, being careful of the glass.

"Want me to come?" Puck asked softly.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine." He kissed my forehead and walked off to lunch, slapping Finn on the back, which made him jump at least four feet in the air. Finn punched him in the arm and they walked to lunch. I smiled softly and walked to my car, ready to face whatever Mother Nature had in store for me this time.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok so this is April fools day… I wanted to have more fun with this chapter!

Review!

**I do not own!**

I ran down the hallways of the school, turning corners and nearly knocking other students over. I finally found him. I could see him talking to Finn, Finn looked past him and me, as I came barreling towards them. I tapped Puck on the shoulder. I put on the saddest face I could. Finn realized that something was about to happen and started to back away.

"Are you….?" Puck trailed off. I nodded sadly. Puck punched a locker. "GOD DAMNIT!" He shook his fist and looked at me. I thought he was going to cry. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out cracking up. "What?" He asked, so confused that it made me laugh harder.

"April Fools!" I sang, nearly doubling over with laughter.

"So wait. You're not having another baby?" Puck asked me. I finally composed myself and nodded. "Thank God!" He picked me up and swung me around. I laughed and so did he. "That was very rude Quinn Fabray."

I smirked. "I know!"

Puck became dead serious. "Quinn, there is something I need to tell you."

I got a little scared, "What?"

"I'm moving, tomorrow."

My eyes almost fell out of my head, "WHAT? No please Puck!" I started to cry again, for real this time.

"Just Kidding! April fools!" He belted out.

I punched him in the arm as we walked to art, "I hate you."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Ok not so much. First during art, someone made some kind of exploding paint can, so the walls were covered in yellow, blue, red, and green, and orange. Then Mr. Schue told us he was dieing and had a day to live (he was kidding about that.) Then Coach Sylvester came in and started to yell at us and call us names and told us that Oral Intensity was going to kick our asses, and we would run home with our tails between our legs (that was the PG version.) Santana threw a football at me during gym, and Sam nearly hit me with his car after school in the parking lot. Puck punched him in the face for that. We pulled into his driveway.

"I am so glad today is over," I said, running my fingers threw my hair.

"Why?" Puck asked jokingly.

I glared at him. "Do you have food?"

"Yes, in my kitchen. Why?" He stated. I shrugged and hopped out of his truck and shut the door. Emily greeted me at the front door.

I smiled, "Hey! What are you doing home so early?"

"I had a field trip. Mom went with me!" Emily said, handing me a camera I scrolled through the pictures, most of them were baby animals, but they were so cute!

"They are adorable! Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Tons! Where is Puck?" She asked.

"Right here!" Puck appeared behind her. He scared both of us half to death.

"Noah, honey, I'm going to work, be good." Puck's mom looked at both of her kids and kissed them goodbye. She smiled at me and left.

"How about we have some ice cream and you can tell us about your day?" Puck asked as we walked inside.

"Yes!" Emily jumped up and down. I laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

This story is going to take the backseat for a while. I might end it, or if you guys want, I shall keep going. I am going to make a future fic, about what would happen if the glee club had a reunion. Any story ideas and so on are greatly accepted. This is the last chapter for this story, FOR THE MOMENT.

I sat in my favorite tree outside in Puck's backyard, looking up at the stars. I did this when I was pregnant with Beth. Well maybe not sitting up in the tree part, but sitting outside. I was rapped in a blanket and I thought back to when Puck found out what was really going….

FLASHBACK:

"_You got me drunk and I felt fat that day!" I hissed._

"_So this is all my felt?" Puck yelled._

"_Shut up! Puck, I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend! And his best friend got me pregnant!" I said back. I wanted to burst into tears right there, but I kept strong. We were standing on the football field. Everyone had gone home after the game. It was Puck and I._

"_I am going to be a father! I have a rep to keep here!" Puck shot back._

"_Puck I am going to push a 14 inch baby out a 10 inch hole in 9 months! How do you think I fell! I also have a rep to keep!"_

"_Well it's your baby!"_

"_Yeah well guess what? It's half yours!" I started to cry._

_Puck sighed. "Quinn come on please don't cry. Listen I know I'm a dick and all. Please just…Ugh!" I started crying even harder and ran off the field, "QUINN PLEASE COME BACK!" I ran into my car and burst into tears the second time that day. _

END OF FLASHBACK

It was a very hard time. But Beth is a healthily baby girl and that is all that matters. Then I remembered the night Finn found out.

FLASHBACK:

"_I-I-I can't be-believe that bi-bitch!" I sobbed into Puck's arms. We sat on his bed after school. I kind of felt bad dumping this all on him, but this was partly Puck's fault. "Sh-she couldn't leave this alone! She had to have Finn!"_

"_Hey, Quinn, babe, shhhh. It will all work out. Finn will figure out that he doesn't have to raise a kid. And besides, could you ever imagine Finn raising a baby?"_

_I snorted a laugh in between my sobs, "This is true."_

"_Quinn, I am going to be here for you and this baby. I promise."_

"_It's a girl."_

"_What's a girl?"_

"_The baby." Puck was smiling like an idiot for the next few days after I told him that._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey," Puck's voice pulled me out of my flashback. He was sitting on the branch next to me.

"Hey," My great vocabulary really came in handy.

"Come 'ear." I crawled into Puck's arms and he rapped us up in another blanket. "What were you thinking about?"

"Beth."

"I miss her," Puck said sadly.

"I know, me too."


End file.
